


The Royal Red Myth

by scorpybaby (mrs_berry)



Category: Otome, Visual Novel - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, King of the Heavens Main Story, Light Angst, MC's name is Rhea, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/scorpybaby
Summary: After saving the six gods from their sins, Rhea is brought to the Heavens to have an audience with the King to decide her fate. This results in an unexpected demand from the ultimate being, which ends up throwing her whole world upside down.(Note 1: This fic acts as a Main Story for the King of the Heavens in the Voltage Inc. game, Star-Crossed Myth, as no route currently exists for this mysterious and beautiful character. It is recommended you read at least one of the six main god's routes so that this story makes more sense. My personal recommendation would be Scorpio, though the King's personality in that route is not very nice.)(Note 2: This was something I wrote in 2015 and it can be foundhereon my tumblr blog,scorpybaby. I decided to post it here on AO3 as it is may be easier to read. I have also made some very minor edits.)
Relationships: King of the Heavens (Star-Crossed Myth)/Reader, King of the Heavens/MC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> This is the only fic of mine that ever had fan art made for it, which I just have to [share](https://rueamasawa.tumblr.com/post/129976021900/hello-can-i-request-the-king-wearing-glasses) because it is lovely and rueamasawa did a fantastic job on it as she does with all her art!
> 
> Please note: the MC's name is Rhea (pronounced Ray-ah) and I recommend NOT searching up that name if you don't want to find potential spoilers for this fic. Also, to give the reader the sense that they are MC, I tried to avoid using the name when possible.
> 
> Anyway, should any new or old readers be reading this, I hope you enjoy!

Eight Gods, plus myself, stand before the King of the Heavens in his audience chamber.

“Oh? This little goldfish erased all of your sins?” the King asks, oddly disinterested as if we had just told him the weather. I sneak a peek at the other Gods and some seem just as confused as I feel, while others seem not surprised at all.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Zyglavis answers when no one else speaks up.

“I asked the Gods to bring her here because we were not sure how you wanted to handle the human who now knows of their existence, but who also erased their sins,” Karno explains.

“I already know why she’s here,” a flirtatious smirk tugs on his lips. It is so captivating, I can feel myself openly gawking. “You’re all dismissed.”

Everyone stands there completely dumbfounded for a moment. _Huh?_ But when a sharp glare replaces his smirk, almost everyone scrambles desperately to leave, though Leon and Scorpio just scowl and leave in no rush. For some reason, I feel like my body is glued to the spot and can’t move. Ichthys tugs me on my arm, telling me to get going.

“Except the goldfish. Leave her here,” I freeze again at the omniscient King’s angelic voice and I notice the others’ concern written all over their faces. A shiver runs down my spine.

“Your Highness—” Dui begins, clearly the most anxious for my well-being, but the King interrupts him by gesturing him to stay silent with his hand. Dui obeys, a look of reluctance on his face.

“I’m not going to harm her, kind Dui,” the King reassures with a chuckle.

Relief washes over Dui’s face at this. He bows and then he and the others somewhat reluctantly leave with no further questions asked.

It is just the King and I left in the eerily quiet chamber. We both stare at each other silently for a few moments. I can feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. I am terrified but do my utmost to not let it show.

The King then smiles in a surprisingly friendly way and beckons me over. As I make my way towards him, with my footsteps echoing painfully loud, the King stands up gracefully from his throne and glides towards me as well. Every movement of his is flawless and enchanting.

He stops directly in front of me and reaches his hand forward, gently grabbing a lock of my hair and running his elegant fingers through it. I do my best not to faint from fright.

“So, you managed to win the affection of six of my well-esteemed Gods?” It feels like a rhetorical question but I gulp and nod anyway. “Impressive.” He seems sincerely impressed; I hope this is a good sign and means that I am safe.

His intense stare makes my gaze drop to my feet. The way he looks at me is strangely passionate and alluring. His fingers are still combing through my hair. After recovering slightly from my fear, it suddenly registers in my mind how close we are to each other and the intimate way he is interacting with me. As a result, my cheeks begin to burn.

He chuckles and lifts my chin with his slender and perfectly manicured fingers, forcing me to gaze once again into his beautiful, captivating eyes.

“You’re quite a cute goldfish, aren’t you?”

This just furthers the intensity of my blush. Does he truly mean that or is he doing this on purpose just to mess with me? Either way, it's working and he is having an immensely strong effect on me. The power of a King is overwhelming; none of the other Gods ever made me feel this way.

“U-umm. What do you want with me?” I finally work up the courage to ask.

His smile in response is saintly; his next words, however, are not.

“I want you to be mine,” he whispers. Then out of nowhere, his lips are brushing against mine, in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Before I can think properly, my reflexes kick in and I shove him away and shoot him a dirty look, feeling bewildered at his audacity. It takes me a moment to realize exactly what I had done. _Oh Lord, did I just shove the King of the Heavens?_

My eyes widen in fear, fully expecting to be murdered on the spot as a consequence for my insolence. However, instead he appears thoroughly amused.

“You’re the only one in this whole universe who would do what you have just done,” his angelic laugh is hypnotic. It makes my heart constrict and my legs feel weak. It feels so unfair that he has this effect on me. _That still doesn’t give him the right to play with me like this, though._

“I-I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

He quirks his eyebrow at my apology.

“That’s not what your thoughts tell me,” he states, looking at me thoughtfully, before seeming to reach some sort of decision.

 _He can read my mind? And without touching me? Oh no, this is not good at all._ But his next words are even worse.

“I want you to stay here with me in the Heavens for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are not only welcome, but immensely appreciated and treasured!! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea finds herself stuck staying in the Heavens.

“I want you to stay here in the Heavens with me for a while.”

“I beg your pardon?” I blurt out, flabbergasted. _He did not just say what I think he said, did he?_

The King watches me silently, allowing this development to sink in. _But why?_

“Partially for entertainment, my dear goldfish,” the smirk of amusement on his face grows. It’s rather uncanny to have him answering the questions I have not spoken aloud. I hope he doesn’t keep doing that. Besides, I’m still reeling at everything that’s just happened in the span of two minutes; a kiss, some sort of proposal, asking me to live here with him. _What is going on?_

He chuckles, presumably at the jumble of thoughts running through my mind at the moment.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” I wonder aloud, though clearly there is no need.

“You do,” he begins, then pauses dramatically, clearing enjoying my bewilderment. “But I suspect you’ll want to stay here.”

“And why’s that?”

The King lifts my chin up once again with his soft fingertips.

“Because if you don’t, the balance on Earth will be disrupted and all the humans will die.”

* * *

“Rhea, can you deliver the fan mail for me?” Altair pleads desperately, gesturing towards the dozen boxes behind him, then adds, “Lord Zyglavis has a job for me and Vega, so we could really use a hand!”

“Of course, Altair. It’s not like I have anything urgent to attend to.” He smiles and thanks me before dashing off. I heave a sigh, not looking forward to dealing with all those boxes of fan mail. I really don’t understand why they receive so many letters, especially since the gods rarely ever reply. But a job’s a job and I said I would do it, so I will. As I go over to pile of boxes, I begin reflecting on the recent events.

It’s been a little over a week since I began living in the Heavens. I wouldn’t say I’m comfortable living here now, but I have grown fairly accustomed to it already. It helps that I already know half of each of the major departments’ members.

Thinking back, the reactions of those gods when I told them I would be staying here for a while were priceless. I seriously thought one of them would have a stroke or shit a brick or something, especially Scorpio. He never really did warm up to me quite like the other gods did, but that didn’t concern me. Still, recalling their shocked faces brought a giggle from my lips.

After their initial shock, they actually seemed pretty excited that I’d be sticking around for a while longer. It also made me quite happy to not have to say goodbye so soon. I had become a bit attached to some of them. I guess that’s not surprising, though, considering how much time I spent with each of them while helping them erase their sins.

Still, if I could go back to Earth, I would do so in a heartbeat. I missed my job at the planetarium, as well as my friends and coworkers. It’s not like I was even doing anything useful here. I mostly just ran a few errands for the departments. I hardly even saw the King. _So much for wanting me to be his._ I sighed. Then I berated myself for being slightly disappointed. It’s a good thing I didn’t have to deal with him, not something for me to be upset about.

Shaking my head and slapping my cheeks, I return to the task at hand: delivering these damn heavy boxes of fan mail to the each of the gods. _How do Altair and Vega even carry these when they’re probably so much weaker than me?_

“They may be young, but they have the strength of a god,” a majestic voice rings out from behind me. I whirl around and find myself face-to-face with the King.

“Y-your Highness,” I gasp, startled by his sudden appearance. He looks down at the boxes and then snaps his fingers. They all disappear at once.

“Huh?” is my eloquently formed response.

“I’ve delivered them for you. I need you for something else,” he declares and then begins to walk away. “Come, my little goldfish.”

I’m apprehensive but follow him regardless, knowing that resistance would be futile. He makes small talk as we walk, perhaps to calm my nerves. He asks how the other gods are treating me, if I’m working efficiently, and what I think of the Heavens. _Maybe he’s nicer than I originally thought._ That idea eases my anxiety a little.

“We’re here.”

We stop in front of a grand door I have not entered before and my anxiety shoots right back up. I glance over at him, waiting for him to open it. Instead he turns to me and gives me a fake friendly smile that sends chills up my spine. Sometimes his sudden switches in personality scare me a little. He is very mysterious and somewhat unpredictable; yet I find myself wanting to know more about him.

“No one has ever entered here before,” he informs me quietly. “Make sure you never do either, unless you have my permission.”

And with that, he swings the door wide open and I hesitantly step inside after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, kudos and comments make my world go round! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King seems to be different than the first impression he gave. Meanwhile, Ichthys and Teorus are up to no good as usual.

We enter a gigantic and very regally decorated bedroom. I gasp at its extravagance. The beauty of the interior is far beyond describable. Of course, I should have expected nothing less than the bedroom of the King of the Heavens, assuming this is indeed his chambers.

“It is, indeed, my room,” he answers my thoughts, like usual, with an amused expression.

“Can you stop that? It’s unnerving,” I mumble subconsciously, still in awe at the sight ahead of me. The King chuckles.

“Your reactions are quite intriguing.” The King muses, then adds, “If you don’t want me probing your mind, you should speak more honestly like that from now on. Then I won’t have a need to read your thoughts.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” I answer formally, snapping out of my reverie and remembering who I am speaking to.

“And drop the formalities when alone in my presence. It’s tiresome,” he sighs. I feel shocked at this. Everyone always treats and speaks to him with utmost respect, except perhaps Leon and Scorpio. Although even they, too, keep in line when it matters. He stares at me awaiting an answer and it’s then that I realize I haven’t replied, having gotten lost in thought again.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” His eyes flash in annoyance. “I mean, okay, sure thing.” His eyes soften slightly at my correction.

Maybe it’s just my mind running away with itself, but I can’t help but wonder if the King gets lonely and feels distant being treated like royalty and having everyone walk on eggshells around him. Maybe that is why he wants me to be more casual with him. The King averts his gaze, looking pensive. _Oh, he’s probably reading my mind again._

“You do think about a lot of fascinating things. It’s quite entertaining,” he chuckles, though the laughter doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. I wonder if I hit the nail on the head or if it’s just my imagination. My heart clenches slightly at the idea of his extreme loneliness. _Doesn’t he have anyone to confide in?_ My question goes unanswered, however.

“Anyway, I want you to read this,” he orders me, handing me a novel, his mood suddenly somber. I look at the cover. It appears to be about the history of the Heavens. I raise an eyebrow, having no idea why he wants me to read this. “Come back to my room when you have finished it. Don’t take more than a few days.”

“Yes, Your High―I mean, okay, I’ve got it,” I reply obediently, not asking questions, because he seems like he wants to be left alone and I don’t want to overstay my welcome. “I’ll see you later, then.” I give a light bow and promptly exit, ready to tackle my assigned reading.

I realize as I leave his room that I never had a chance to ask what he meant by “I want you to be mine,” and why he had kissed me. Perhaps it’s best that I didn’t bring it up, however. It probably didn’t mean anything anyway and was just a form of entertainment for him.

Sighing at how much my life has changed since meeting all these gods, I glance down at the cover of the book again. There’s a divine being on the front, looking like a Greek goddess you’d see on a mythology textbook. I’ll probably actually enjoy this book. I smile to myself, rather excited to read something given to me personally by the King of Heavens himself.

It’s not until later that I will learn the relevance this book has to my life.

* * *

I spend the next couple days poring through the novel that the King lent to me, between the menial tasks that the other gods give to me.

It contains an overwhelming amount of information, some of which goes a little above my head. There’s a lot to memorize to understand what happens later, and countless names of important gods and goddesses. A lot of it reminds me of the Greek mythology on Earth, with minor (and some major) differences here and there. However, one particular piece of the novel never leaves my mind.

_A Goddess, who was the creator of the Earth, restored order to the chaotic mess within the Heavens and earned the title of Queen of the Heavens._

I have no idea why her story resonates with me more than others, but it does. Perhaps it’s just because of the fact that a single goddess basically united all of the Heavens and created the Earth; clearly both incredible feats. Or maybe it’s because she is said to have been the Queen of the Heavens; I found that intriguing because I had never heard anyone in the Heavens even mention anything about a Queen. The book never mentions her death or disappearance, so it sounds like she could be alive somewhere, but where? I wonder if she is/was married to the current King, or perhaps she was his mother or even his grandmother. Whatever their relationship is, it is unclear. I’m not even sure whether the current King of Heavens is in this book or not. It only ever mentioned one King and one Queen.

Heck, I’m not even sure if this history book is fact or fiction. After reading the book, I have so many more questions than I do answers, that I find myself feeling anguished as I do my daily work.

“What’s the matter, Goldie?” Teorus asks, as he comes over and watches me sort through some junk that has been thrown into a box.

“Nothing, just sorting this crap,” I sigh in irritation.

“I think you need to relax. You work waaaay too hard,” Ichthys says, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

“Not all of us are here to slack off,” I retort, but quickly regret the bitter cruelty of my words. I shouldn’t be taking out my frustration on them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“That just proves you need to relax,” Ichthys brushes off my rudeness with ease. “And you know the best way to relax?”

“Let me guess,” I feel a smile slip onto my face. “Pranks.”

“Bingo,” he winks at me.

“And we have the perfect prank for you!” Teorus chips in. Curious, I wait for them to continue.

“Well, Teo and I were thinking that because you are somehow special to the King,” Ichthys pauses, then a wicked grin graces his lips.

“The prank should be on the King,” Teorus finishes his sentence, his devilish smirk rivalling Ichthys’.

“Nuh-uh, no way,” I say resolutely. That is a just a disaster waiting to happen.

“Aww, c'mon, the King loves my pranks!” Ichthys laughs, probably reminiscing over pranks he’s done before. I’m not convinced this is a good idea at all, but I figure that I might as well listen to their plan before saying no. I would like some excitement around here; after all, doing these chores does get rather tedious.

“Okay, go on,” I urge. Ichthys lowers his voice and explains step by step his idea for tricking the King. I’m quite awed by the idea of it really. And with that, I decide to agree to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, please leave a comment kudos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prank doesn't quite go as planned...

I shuffle nervously to the King’s room, book tucked tightly against my chest with one hand and some leftover cake I made earlier in the other.

I try to juggle what I’m holding while I timidly knock on the massive gold-plated door.

Waiting anxiously, I shift my weight from foot to foot. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Will I still be alive after pulling a prank on the King?_ I shuddered at the possibility that I might not be.

I shake my head at the thought. There’s no way he’d kill me for feeding him a laughing drug. He’d be in a good mood, if anything, I try to convince myself. _At least until it wears off_ , the back of my mind nags at me.

Before I can deliberate over it further and change my mind, the door slowly swings open and I’m face to face with the beautiful King of the Heavens.

Momentarily struck speechless by his beauty and aura, I stand there with my mouth agape, my mind suddenly going blank. _I swear, he’s affecting me like this on purpose. There’s no way that I’m this attracted and awed every time I see him by my own free will._

He chuckles and gestures for me to come in.

I bow my head politely and enter, surveying the room again. I could never get bored of such elegant decor; so shiny and intricately designed. Whoever designed and furnished this room had impeccable taste. _Here I am getting swept away by material things and beauty. When did I become so shallow?_

“You’re only human. Your reaction is quite natural, you know,” he quirks a smile at me then holds his hand out.

I’m temporarily stunned, unsure which item he wants from me. I quickly realize that logically he must want the book back because I haven’t even mentioned the cake.

I pass him the book and our fingers lightly brush. My heartbeat immediately becomes erratic and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. _There’s no way I’m reacting like this by myself. His divine powers are definitely causing this._

The King smiles at me innocently, as if he’s not noticed my blush or read my mind. He really is mysterious. He returns the book to his bookshelf and then comes back to me.

“Oh, umm, I brought you cake. I-I know gods don’t need to eat, but surely you enjoy doing so from time to time, right?” I stutter and look down, feeling myself ramble on nervously. All I can think about is the drug within that innocently sweet piece of mouth-watering gooey deliciousness. _Great, now I want to eat it myself, but I can’t._

“How kind of you,” the King continues to smile angelically as he takes the proffered cake from my shaky hand.

I gulp and watch nervously as he takes a bite.

His eyes widen slightly, then he looks towards me with a lustful glint in his eyes.

“What was in this cake?” he inquires, a devilish smirk creeping onto his face. He takes slow precise steps towards me and brings his face near mine.

“H-huh? Nothing,” I bumble, then quickly add, “Well, there was a laughing drug in it, but…” I trail off, confused at the lack of laughter falling from his lusciously divine lips. I find myself entranced and unable to look away from them. _What the heck is wrong with me today?_

“But?” he leans in close to my ear and blows gently, then brings his hand up to gently caress my cheek and settles the other one gently on my waist.

“I-it clearly didn’t work,” I stutter, breathlessly, somehow raising my hands to defend myself and perhaps shove him away if need be.

“Yes, it appears it was an aphrodisiac,” he chuckles throatily and I can feel the vibration of it because he’s so close. “Looks like you better take responsibility for your little prank, Rhea.”

I immediately distance myself from him, as a result of some sort of instinctive reflex. It’s like when he spoke my name, a spell was broken and I regained control of my thoughts and actions.

“You know my name?”

“I know everything,” he laughs in amusement. This laugh seems more carefree and real than usual, for some reason. “I knew about your drugged cake the moment I laid eyes on it.”

My eyes widen in awe. I know I shouldn’t be surprised by the King being omniscient, but apparently I am anyway.

“In fact, it was a laughing drug,” he continues, a fond smile forming. “I’m assuming my Ichthys put you up to this? Teorus as well, perhaps?”

“T-they helped,” I nod, weakly. I don’t want them to take the full blame since I did agree to it.

“Of course they did,” he says. “But you went along with it, so I decided I’d have a little fun with you as payback for your attempted prank.” Now he’s grinning cockily.

I pout a little at my failure. _Well, at least I’m alive._

“You really do have the greatest thoughts, little goldfish.”

“They’d be even greater if you weren’t able to read them,” I blurt out sarcastically, then slap my hands against my lips to prevent any further sass from leaking out. _Damn, I really need a filter on my mouth!_ Then again, he can read my thoughts, so I suppose a filter wouldn’t help in this case.

The King’s musical laughter fills my ears. It’s a beautiful and enchanting sound and I find myself, my very core, being drawn to it.

“I like you,” he smirks as he finishes his small fit of laughter.

“O-oh,” I mumble and avert my gaze at his frank confession.

His next words come out of left field.

“I want you to organize my personal library alphabetically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments make my day!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichthys and Teorus enjoy teasing Rhea. The King's request is rather odd and appears to have been made on a total whim.

“He what?!” Ichthys doubles over in laughter when I tell him exactly what the King just told me.

“I’m not repeating myself,” I sigh, still slightly embarrassed over the whole ordeal. “Anyway, your plan failed miserably so no more trying to prank the King. Clearly, it’s impossible.”

“Oh, I already knew that,” he admits between bouts of laughter. “I wanted to know what he would do though, and he didn’t disappoint. That’s our King, all right!” Ichthys claps a hand on my shoulder, giving me a wide grin, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Ichthys!” I whine and glare, but surprisingly I’m not actually upset with him. I have no idea why, though. I should probably be fuming mad, really. “Well, anyway, I won’t be hanging around to keep you out of trouble as much anymore, now that I have this new task. It’ll probably keep me pretty busy.”

“Aww, that’s no fun,” Ichthys frowns.

“You’ll have to tell us all about it, Ray,” Teorus smirks, suddenly popping up and joining the conversation. "Ray" is his and Ichthys' nickname for me, because apparently everyone must have a nickname. They also sometimes call me "Ray-ray" for fun or "Rhea sunshine" because it sounds close to "ray of sunshine."

“Where were you?” Ichthys asks.

“Some of us actually work around here on occasion, Ikky!”

“C'mon Teo, I bet the only reason you worked was because a certain liiiion was on your ass about it,” Ichthys teases, which causes Teorus to sulk for a second, before perking right back up.

“Anyway! Tell us all about that mysterious King and what goes on behind closed doors,” Teorus flashes me a cheshire grin.

“I’m going to be reorganizing his books, not jumping into bed with him,” I mumble, though both of them clearly hear it, seeing as they both exchange amused looks with each other. “Anyway, I’d love to hang around, but I must attend my duties, unlike some of us.” I cast an accusatory look in Ichthys’ direction, which earns me a defeated pout from him.

Pleased that I have gained the upper hand again, I give them a wave and quickly saunter off towards the King’s bedroom.

* * *

_Man, I thought his bedroom was ridiculously gorgeous, but his personal library—! It’s like the one in Beauty and the Beast!_

I swirl around, my eyes sweeping over the enormous number of books and bookshelves. Actually, it’s much smaller than the library in Beauty and the Beast, but still just as awe-inspiring.

“You want me to organize _all_ of these books alphabetically?” I give an exasperated and defeated sigh as I ask my rhetorical question, expecting a “yes” in reply.

“No,” the King glances sideways. “Just that corner over there. Those three bookshelves.”

 _Oh, thank the lord! Or the King, I guess. Whatever, thank whoever!_ I’m just thankful I don’t have to re-shelve the whole damn place. I sneak a peek at the King’s face to see he is smiling calmly. He always has such a poker face; I never have any clue what he is thinking.

“You are very easy to read, however,” he responds to my thoughts, as usual. “Even if I couldn’t read your mind, your expressions tell all.”

I twirl around so my back is to him and mope. _I’m not that easy to read. He only thinks I’m easy to read because he can literally read my mind! So unfair. I wish I could read his._

“Not a wish that my wishes department can grant, unfortunately,” he laughs, then rather abruptly turns to leave. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait!” I whirl around and grab his arm without thinking. My face is so close to his and my eyes widen when I’ve realized what I’ve done. I should quickly release him and step back, but, for whatever reason, I’m frozen and unable to move.

He stares down at me with a serious look in his eyes. His expression doesn’t show it, but I can’t help but think he seems somehow sad. Slowly, he leans towards me and I instinctively close my eyes.

_Bonk!_

I’m seeing stars as I feel the King gently head-butt me. Despite him being gentle, it still throbs and my hands fly to my forehead in pain. _Ouch! I was not expecting that!_

“What is it that you want, little goldfish?” the King asks, his lips twisted back into the usual calm smile.

“Oh!” I blurt out, suddenly remembering why I grabbed him in the first place. “Did you want them sorted alphabetically by author or title?”

The King pauses, brooding over my question. _Seriously? He doesn’t know? Am I just re-shelving these books for the hell of it?!_

“By author,” he chuckles and exits the library, leaving me absolutely floored by his clearly random whims and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you are enjoying it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea finds herself starving after sorting through and reading books all day.

I spend the next few hours basically just removing books from the shelves and littering them on the floor around me. It looks like a complete mess, but it is actually organized. There’s 26 letters in the alphabet and almost that many piles at this point.

I haven’t even touched the other two bookshelves. I keep getting distracted by the all these neat books. I find myself flipping through countless of them, reading all sorts of interesting stories, mostly about Heaven’s history.

I end up sitting crouched over reading books for hours—the job of sorting them long forgotten.

* * *

Time flies by and before I know it, I see the sun setting. My stomach gives a low growl, reminding me that I require sustenance every once in a while, unlike the gods.

As if on cue, the King pops up behind me out of nowhere and leans over my shoulder to look at the book I’m currently reading. Startled, I knock over a pile of books next to me.

“Geez! I didn’t even hear you enter! You could have given me a heart attack,” I cry out, clutching my chest and staring at the pile of books I just knocked over.

“You should treat my books more gently,” he smirks, clearly not upset at all.

“That was your fault for scaring the bejeezus out of me,” I mumble. He just gives me his sickly sweet smile, one that still kind of sends a shiver up my spine. _It looks sweet and innocent, but it’s hard to believe it is…_

“It’s time to feed the human,” he states, ignoring my internal dialogue. He holds his hand out and I just stare at him, dumbstruck for a moment. “Go on, take my hand.”

I continue to feel lost, but grab his hand anyway. He hoists me up, but I stumble clumsily into his arms. My legs are numb and weak after sitting in the same position for so many hours so I lost my balance. I push against his chest and mutter a flustered apology, but he doesn’t let me go immediately.

“Silly girl,” he chuckles gently. “You shouldn’t sit like that for hours. You need to get up and stretch at regular intervals. That’s how the human body is designed. Really, you should know that best…”

“Huh? Why?”

He pauses for a moment and I look up at him. “You’ve been a human all your life, have you not?” A gentle smile plays on his lips; more gentle and serene than I’ve ever seen before. My heart skips a beat, likely affected by his powers. Or so I think.

I gaze into his champagne-coloured eyes, once again enchanted and rendered speechless by his stunning beauty. He simply stares back, giving no hint as to what he’s thinking, as usual.

“Come now, let’s feed you,” he slowly pulls away and I suddenly feel strangely empty and cold without his arms around me. I nod, brush off those feelings, and give him a bright smile.

“What’s for dinner?” I ask, redirecting my thoughts to the topic at hand.

He gestures for me to sit at an empty table in the centre of the library. I do as he wishes and take a seat, excited to see what kind of feast he will create for me.

He raises his fingers in the air. _I can’t wait to see what delicious things he’ll snap up!_ He smirks and then snaps his fingers.

Before me there is an array of beautifully arranged delicacies, served in a fashion fit for a King; the irony of the phrase is not lost on me as I glance at the King beside me and I let out a quiet giggle. He chuckles in amusement, though I am unsure of whether it’s at my thoughts or the gleeful expression I’m probably wearing at this moment—or maybe he’s laughing at both.

Unsure of where to even begin, I pick up my glass of wine and turn to the King.

“Cheers?” I offer, as I tilt my head and tuck my hair behind me ear. His eyes soften and he snaps up a glass of his own, gently clinking it against mine. I smile blissfully as I take a sip, the divinely rich flavour tingling my taste buds. Never have I tasted wine this delectable before, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised by things like this by now.

I set my wine back down and invite the King to sit with me. He looks deep in thought for a moment, before taking a seat across from me.

“You can have some, too, you know,” I offer shyly, feeling a bit awkward at having him watch me dig in.

A smile quirks on his lips and, surprisingly, he does exactly as I suggest. _He never does what I expect,_ I think in awe.

“Neither do you,” he closes his eyes as he smiles at me, then gracefully continues to eat.

We dine in utter silence at first. However, rather than awkward, it feels rather tranquil. I feel at peace and comfortable somehow. _Is he manipulating my mood with his powers?_ I can’t help but wonder. My mind wanders and suddenly I feel uncomfortable at the idea that perhaps he’s manipulating everything; my thoughts, feelings, actions, mood. Surely he has the power to do so.

“Hmm?” he laughs softly. “Where would be the fun in that? It’s much more entertaining to see your natural reactions.” My heart clenches a bit. I don’t know why, but being thought of as simply entertainment bothers me ever so slightly. Still, it relaxes me to know I’m not being controlled at least and that he seems to enjoy my company.

“Meanie,” I mutter, jokingly.

“You certainly don’t hold back much anymore,” he comments with a rather friendly smile.

“You told me to drop the formalities,” I quip.

“That I did, though I’m sure most would continue to be formal anyway, especially when dining with me.” His smile is polite, but it seems like he genuinely enjoys our casual banter.

“Well, I’m not like most people,” I smile wryly, then add, “Or most gods.”

“Indeed,” he says rather quietly, a pensive look in his eyes. “That’s what makes you so interesting.”

I feel myself flush slightly and quickly resume eating in silence to try to cover up my embarrassment. _He’s the one who’s interesting_!

It’s not long before we finish up our meals; I make sure to thank him for the scrumptious food. It’s late now and rather than having me continuing my work, he kindly shows me to the door.

“See you tomorrow,” I say cheerfully, excited to be able to actually read as I sort through the books. I thought he wouldn’t let me, but seeing as he didn’t reprimand me today, I plan to do so again tomorrow. He gives me his mysterious smile but does not address my thoughts, which seems like he gives me permission to read. I flash a happy smile in return.

“Goodnight, my little goldfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea has been noticing strange feelings lately; what could they mean? Rhea is left with more questions than answers.

I spend the next few days basically just reading, the job of sorting no longer my priority. I hardly see the King at all; I assume he’s busy with Kingly duties.

I’m lying on my back on the cool hardwood floor, flipping through yet another book. This book is all about the Queen of Heavens. But then, so were many of the others. It’s still impossible to distinguish fact from fiction, but all of these novels point to one definite conclusion: this Queen was _badass_.

I have no clue why, but I feel a strong affinity for her. Perhaps because I like women who are strong and respected. On Earth, women are still largely oppressed by men. It seems that it may be the same way in the Heavens though, seeing as the departments consist of only men. That bothers me slightly, but at least they seem to be good at what they do. Well, most of them anyway; the exception of a flirty prince and prankster child flitters into my mind.

My mind having just wandered off topic makes the text I just read incomprehensible. _This is why I shouldn’t try to multitask._ I sigh and begin rereading what I had just read, being sucked into the stories of the Queen once again.

* * *

I twitch at the feel of something soft and gentle brushing my forehead. A sweet scent fills my senses, soft hair tickles my cheek.

“Mmm… give me the stars,” I mumble half asleep, then roll over and drift back into the land of dreams, blissfully unaware of what just happened.

* * *

Turning in my sleep and knocking a pile of books over jerks me out of my slumber.

“Whoa, when did I fall asleep?” I rub my eyes and sit up, looking around in a daze. I’m in the library, amidst countless piles of books. I glance at the window and see the night sky littered with dancing specks of light: the stars.

Slowly, I pull my sore body to my feet and wobble over to the window. I rest my palm against the cool, smooth glass and stare up at the stunning sight before me.

The view of the stars in the Heavens is far superior to anything you could ever see on Earth. The beauty takes my breath away and I find myself gasping in awe.

“So pretty,” I breathe.

“You really like stars, don’t you?” an elegant voice murmurs. “I bet you dream about them, too.” I’m slightly startled by his sudden presence, but less so than last time. The King always manages to make a sneaky appearance when he wants to and I’m finally starting to get used to it.

“Probably. I mean, I’ve loved them all my life,” I reminisce. “They’ve always watched over and listened to my wishes and worries.” I continue to gaze fondly at the twinkling scenery before me, lost in my thoughts and memories.

The King remains silent by my side for a few minutes, perhaps lost in thought himself, before placing his palm gently on top of my head. I twist my head to stare at him in surprise.

“You should get some proper rest, Rhea.” I feel some sort of energy and adrenaline pump through my veins at the mention of my name and I recoil from his touch.

“Ah!” I cringe, overwhelmed by the feeling. I sway, slightly dizzy, and clutch my head, leaning against the window for support. When I finally manage to look up, I notice the King has a horrified look on his face for a brief millisecond. His expression resumes to neutral so quickly, that I wonder if I was just seeing things. It wouldn’t surprise me after that mini episode. I take a deep breathe, still baffled by what just happened, then say, “Sorry. I’m okay. I’m not sure what that was, but it’s probably just from straining my eyes and body all day reading those books.” I shoot him a reassuring smile.

A troubled smile flutters across his lips. He reaches forward and gently grips my elbow, raising his other hand and snapping his fingers.

Reeling from the dizziness, it takes me a second to recognize my surroundings as the guest room that I currently reside in.

“Oh, I could’ve walked here myself. You didn’t have to…” I trail off, slightly embarrassed for him to be in my room at night.

“Take tomorrow off,” he tells me quietly, then pauses and thinks for a moment as we stare at each other. Averting his eyes, he adds, “I actually don’t need you to sort those books anymore. Go back to your old duties after your day off.”

He doesn’t explain any further or give me a chance to protest before snaps himself out of here. I’m left standing by myself, stunned and confused. Not to mention, feeling suddenly very lonely and rejected.

_What the heck just happened?_

Needless to say, I don’t get an answer and I don’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea seeks help from Dui.

Several uneventful days later, after I’ve finished helping the Department of Punishments with a few tasks, I head over to Dui’s room in hopes of talking to him during my break. I’m tired of wondering about things by myself and Dui seems like a good god to confide in. After all, he’s always been the best to go to for serious advice or just for simply lending an ear.

I knock on the door, praying that he’s in there, and my prayers are answered as the door swings open and a smiling Dui appears before me. I beam at him in response as I simply waltz into his room, not waiting for an invitation to enter.

“To what pleasure do I owe this visit?” Dui asks, laughing softly at my enthusiasm and shutting the door behind me.

“Well, I have missed you,” I admit, but quickly cut to the chase rather than having some heartfelt reunion. “But that isn’t the real reason I am here.”

“Oh?” he smiles at me wryly.

“You see, something strange has happened,” I pause, trying to organize my thoughts. “I was tasked with sorting the books in the King’s personal library, no, actually, just three bookshelves.”

Dui nods, signifying for me to continue.

“Anyway, despite his strange request, I started sorting, but then ended up just spending most of my time reading,” I continue. “But for some reason, he didn’t scold me for doing so. In hindsight, it’s almost like he _wanted_ me to read them.”

“Hmm,” Dui closes his eyes in thought.

“Anyway, the other night, I had some strange adrenaline rush and it seemed to freak the King out,” I play with my hair, as I recall the incident. “He brought me back to my room and suddenly told me to return to my old duties. And I don’t understand why or what he’s thinking.”

“Does it bother you?” Dui asks, a gentle look in his eyes.

“Does what bother me? The whole thing bothers me. That’s why I’m here.”

“I mean, does it bother you that you can’t see the King anymore?”

“Huh?” I blurt out, shocked and stumped by his question. “What are you trying to insinuate here?” I ask in confusion.

“I’m just wondering if you’ve fallen for our King,” Dui chuckles and smiles sweetly.

“What? No way, I hardly know him!” I cry out, rather defensively. _Oh great, now it sounds like I do like him._ I shake my head, then calmly add, “No, I don’t think so. He does intrigue me though; he’s so mysterious.”

“You know him better than most of us probably,” he comments. “Most of us hardly see or talk to him at all. And none of us have seen his bedroom or personal library.” I feel my cheeks warm at this. He has a good point.

Switching the subject back to why I’m actually here to hide my embarrassment, I ask, “So why would the King suddenly change his mind about me working for him?”

“It’s difficult to say, Rhea. The King is hard to understand. It could be because he’s gotten bored of you.” My eyes widen at this possibility and my heart thuds painfully. “Or it could be that he’s trying to keep you safe somehow. I mean, he’s keeping you in the Heavens for a reason. If he was truly bored of you and had no use for you, I would think he’d send you back to Earth.”

Realizing he might have a very valid point, I search my memories for why the King brought me here in the first place.

“‘The balance on Earth will be disrupted and everyone will die,’” I mumble, repeating the exact words the King told me when I arrived here when he explained why I had to stay.

“Based on what you just said, it’s possible that he’s keeping you here to keep Earth safe, but I suspect there’s more to it than that,” Dui pats my shoulder, comfortingly. “Why don’t you try talking to the King? He’s intimidating but I think he’s taken quite a liking to you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, he ordered none of us to lay a hand on you, for one,” Dui smirks in amusement. “And secondly, he seems busy taking care of some serious business lately. Usually the King doesn’t involve himself in Earthly matters, but he’s been observing and participating more than usual in the department meetings, according to Zyglavis. He seems to have taken some sort of interest in Earth, whereas he didn’t seem very invested in it before.”

“I’m not sure I’m following. Why does his concern with Earth have to do with him liking me?” I ask, puzzled.

“Well, this is just speculation, so don’t freak out,” Dui pauses, looking hesitant to finish his thought.

“Go on,” I encourage him, leaning forward curiously.

“You might be a reincarnation of the Queen of the Heavens; the creator of Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Did anyone see that coming? I was trying to allude to it, but I have no idea if it was obvious enough. Let me know in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea speculates and realizes Dui's outrageous claim actually makes sense. But she still has questions, which only a certain Royal can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310104/chapters/53297629) if you would like to read this chapter with an alternative (but less realistic) ending.

“You might be a reincarnation of the Queen of the Heavens.”

There were dozens of explanations for the current situation that floated in my mind, but that had not been one of them.

When I thought about it, it sounded so ridiculous that I find myself bursting out into a fit of giggles.

“T-there’s no way,” I manage to choke out, tears forming in my eyes from my intense laughter. “I-I mean, look at me. I’m some random clumsy human, not fit to be a Queen’s reincarnation, that’s for sure!”

“Laugh all you like, but it’s certainly a real possibility,” Dui gives me a warm smile and leads me over to the door. “Anyway, I have some work left to do, so do with that information what you will. And go talk to the King to seek out the answers to your questions.”

I’m still giggling as I return to my duties. _There’s just no way that I’m the reincarnation of somebody that amazing._

* * *

As the day wears on, I finish up the last of my work and finally retire to my bedroom. I collapse on my bed in the dim room, not bothering to turn on the light as I’m exhausted from the long day.

Now that I’ve had time to mull over it, I realize the idea isn’t as outrageous as it first sounded.

My strange affinity for the goddess as I read the history textbooks, my sudden surges of power, and the peculiar interest the King has in me: they all seem consistent with the reincarnation idea.

Maybe even my love for the stars is due to her influence. And my attraction for the King… I quickly shake my head. _Pfft, what attraction?_

I roll over and look out the window. The stars shine brightly like they do every night. Hundreds of thousands of twinkling lights. I wonder if there are as many stars as there are humans? It’d be cool if each of us could have our own star, like the gods have their own clusters of them.

I gaze at their stunning beauty for a while, lost in random thoughts, when one wish suddenly comes to the forefront of my mind.

 _I wish I could speak with the King again soon._ Just as I wish that, shooting star falls through the sky. I jump up and run to the window in excitement. I wonder if it will grant my wish.

“Shooting stars don’t grant wishes,” a silky voice whispers from behind me. “The Department of Wishes does.”

I spin around and my mouth drops open in surprise; the King stands before me, only the moonlight and stars lighting his beautiful features.

“How did you…?” I trail off into stunned silence. He’ll just read my mind anyway so I don’t even bother finishing my sentence.

“Your wishes are extremely noisy,” he averts his eyes as I stare at him curiously. I lean forward, trying to force him to look at me. He does so and then he steps closer to me, bringing his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath fan my face. “So, what did you wish to speak to me about?

My mind goes blank at his intoxicatingly sweet scent and his intense gaze. I back up, only to immediately hit the glass sliding door behind me. The King smirks when he sees that I’m cornered.

“I-I…” I stutter, my mind utterly empty and useless at this point.

I pinch myself and shake my head. _Rhea, snap out of it! You are not some bumbling buffoon. You are badass and smart as a dolphin._ I give myself a mental pep talk, momentarily forgetting my mind can be read. _Wait, why am I comparing my intelligence to an animal?_

I don’t forget for long, however, as the King begins quietly chuckling, reminding me that my thoughts are not mine alone right now.

“Yeah, my thoughts are a real hoot, right?” I begin to giggle along with him.

As our laughter subsides, we end up gazing into each other’s eyes again. His eyes have a more tender edge to them this time.

“Um, I have a few questions I’d like to ask,” I say rather awkwardly.

“What’s this? You’re suddenly shy now?” The King grins in amusement.

I realize he’s right and straighten myself up, putting my hands on my hips. Looking him dead in the eye, I grin cheekily and say, “I want answers. Now.”

“Now that’s more like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sassy characters. Please kudos and comment if you do too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea finally gets the answers to her questions in a way she doesn't expect.

“My, you have dozens of questions whizzing around in your mind right now,” the King smirks after we’ve settled down on the couch.

“I know, I know!” I cry, slightly agitated at my inability to figure out where to even begin.

“Here, close your eyes,” he instructs me.

“What? No, why?”

“It’ll be easier than answering all your questions.” Not waiting for my consent, he reaches forward and places his index and middle fingers against my temple. He raises his other hand to snap his fingers.

Trusting him, I shut my eyes and hear the click of his fingers.

* * *

My eyes snap open to a world of white surrounding me.

“Can you hear me?” A voice echoes in my mind. I easily identify it as the King’s.

“Yes,” I reply with a nod.

“I’m about to show you what you would have read in those history books had I not stopped you.”

The white world around me warps. I find myself in a place that looks like the Heavens, but is quite different. I’m floating in the sky, seeing the scenery from a bird’s eye view.

Gods and goddesses are fighting and using their powers against each other. The environment is in ruins; craters in the earth, broken trees, destroyed buildings, fires everywhere. I can tell that some kind of war is brewing and that everything is soon to be obliterated if a stop isn’t put to it.

As things get uncontrollably out of hand, a very powerful goddess with an overwhelming aura gracefully makes her way into centre of the chaos. Two gods throw massive balls of energy at each other, clearly aiming to end each other’s lives and she steps directly in their paths. I cringe and consider closing my eyes, not wanting to witness her gruesome death, but I force myself to keep them open.

Thankfully, something extraordinary occurs. She effortlessly lifts her hands and deflects both attacks, sending them shooting up into the atmosphere. They disintegrate as they reach higher altitudes, harming no one and nothing.

Suddenly, everyone’s attention is focused on her. She clears her throat and surveys her foes with a menacing glare.

Her booming, yet sweet, voice carries across the land.

“That’s enough!” The power and strength behind her voice is enough to make most of the gods and goddesses back off and some cower in fear.

She then slowly makes her rounds, as if this is a natural part of her every day routine. Everyone stops fighting and just stands there, confused and still in awe. She goes around speaking to every single god and goddess that had been fighting, listening to their problems and acting as a mediator. The population of the Heavens is minuscule and most of the gods and goddesses were simply bystanders, so it does not take her long to address everyone’s concerns. She promises each of them that she will help resolve things peacefully. Everyone is struck speechless by her ability to handle everything so flawlessly and with such poise.

After she has addressed these major issues, she stands on a raised ledge and makes an inspiring announcement.

“My fellow gods and goddesses, there are much better ways to deal with your problems than to resort to violence. Soon, there will not be many of us left if we all savagely kill each other off without thought or remorse.” She pauses, giving a chance for the reality to set in. “If you need help solving your crises, then come to me and I will handle everything.”

All of the godly creatures stare in admiration and remain silent for a few moments, before a deafening applause breaks out amongst them.

“Our saviour!”

“Our Queen!”

Various shouts and chants break out and it seems to be that this is how the Queen of the Heavens had received her title.

I marvel at the Queen’s beauty and strength. I’m beginning to see why they all respected her so quickly. She has this inexplicable ability to attract living beings and yet calm them down at the same time. She is like a breath of fresh air. Like when I was reading about her before, I feel drawn to her; connected to her.

As I’m lost in my own thoughts, the scene before me begins to warp again.

Suddenly I’m in an extravagant bedroom, lavishly decorated. It reminds me greatly of the King’s bedroom; such striking similarity yet with some subtle differences.

I immediately notice and feel the overwhelming presence of the Queen nearby me. She’s pacing around while speaking to a god I do not recognize.

“Rhea,” the god sighs. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

My heart thumps hearing my name, but it quickly becomes clear he is not addressing me.

“Yes, my love. Our gods and goddesses are unsettled. Now that there is peace, it is too peaceful. They have no meaning to their lives and are becoming increasingly restless. This can’t carry on,” the Queen replies with firm resolve.

“But do you know how much power it will take to create a whole planet? Not to mention, a whole new species?” He questions her skeptically. “Especially since you want to give them minds of their own! I do not think this will end well.”

I realize something as I digest this conversation. This is probably when the Earth was created. Listening with bated breath, I anxiously await to see what happens next.

“And doing nothing will also not end well. I ended the chaos once but who knows if I’ll be able to do it again.” With that, she storms out of the bedroom on a mission. Clearly, she is stubborn and will not be convinced. The god stares sorrowfully at the door she just left through.

Once again my surroundings dissolve and are replaced with a room I instantly recognize: the throne room.

The Queen sits elegantly on the throne, though her presence and aura are much weaker than before. In fact, she looks rather sickly. She smiles at a group of 12 gods kneeling before her.

“Rise,” she commands and they swiftly obey, keeping their hands on their chests in a respectful pose. “You twelve have been chosen to assist me with matters on Earth. I’m sure you are aware of this, correct?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the gods reply simultaneously.

“You six,” she gestures to the gods on her left. “Will be my wish-granting gods. You will listen to the wishes of the people on Earth and grant them to the best of your abilities.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” they obediently answer and bow.

“And you six,” she gestures at the remaining gods, a sharp look in her eyes. “Will be punishing the misbehaving humans. You will do so fairly and use your judgment to punish them accordingly.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The gods of punishments bow dutifully.

“You’re all dismissed.” All twelve gods file out of the throne room. Shortly after, the god from before, who seems to be her lover, enters in a flurry and kneels next to her in concern.

“I can’t bear seeing you like this anymore,” he whispers quietly, but loudly enough for me to hear thanks to the echo of the room. “I’m giving up my immortality to let you live, even if just for a little longer.”

“No!” the Queen cries, terror in her eyes at the mere suggestion. “There’s no point in us both dying! You must live, my love!”

“There’s little point in living if it’s not with you, my sweet,” his melancholy smile breaks my heart. It’s as if I can feel the pain the Queen is feeling in this moment. She breaks down into sobs and my heart squeezes painfully. I close my eyes, unable to watch this heartbreaking scene any longer.

The sobs fade out into silence and I lose consciousness.

* * *

When I awaken, I’m leaning against the King’s shoulder. I quickly jerk away and look up at him. It takes a second for my eyes to focus in the dark room, but I see him smiling gently at me.

“Okay, so,” my voice cracks and I clear my throat. I feel strangely parched and my hand flies up to my neck. Sensing my sudden thirst, the King whips up a glass of water and hands it to me. I accept graciously and chug it down. “Thanks. Umm, so let me get this straight.”

“Yes?” he asks, a pleasant smile on his lips.

“Are you trying to say I really am the reincarnation of the Queen?”

“I suspect so.” _A yes or no would suffice._ I roll my eyes at his vague reply. “Yes,” he adds on with a brief chuckle.

“Well, what about you?” I ask.

“I’m not a reincarnation of the Queen,” he cracks a lame joke. I can’t help but giggle at his unexpected humour.

“You know what I mean!”

“I am a reincarnation of the King,” he gives me a wry grin. “The first reincarnation and only reincarnation of him. You, however, are the third reincarnation of the Queen. There were two before you; a superficial goddess, who only wanted status and power, and the Goddess of Fate, who loved Huedhaut and the humans.”

“That’s not very many reincarnations,” I comment as I think to myself. “Oh, I guess it’s because gods and goddesses live for so long.”

“Correct,” he smiles mysteriously. _Wait a second. He’s the_ only _reincarnation?_

“How long ago were you reborn?” I ask curiously.

His lips twitch and he hesitates, before answering, “A couple billion years ago.” My eyes fly wide open. _Holy fucking shit_. I suspect my shocked face and colourful language is what earns me another chuckle.

“Alright then, grandpa, next question,” I ask after I regain some of my composure. The glare he shoots me turns my blood ice cold. “Sorry, kidding! I’m just kidding!”

“Watch it, baby goldfish,” he looks down his nose at me with a chilly smile on his face.

“Okay, got it. No old man jokes,” I laugh, still slightly frazzled by how scary he just looked. “Umm, so why did you stop letting me sort your books? No, wait, why did you want me to sort your books in the first place?”

“I wanted to see if you’d remember your memories as Queen or if your powers would return.”

“Oh, but do you have your memories of being the previous King?”

“No. Though I was curious to see if you would remember anyway,” he replies, then adds, “But you didn’t.”

“Hmm, but I certainly felt some sort of connection,” I think back on the strange affinity I felt when reading the books and the connection I felt in the vision that the King showed me.

“I suspected your powers would come back at least, but they didn’t either. At least not from reading those books…” he trails off then looks out the window. “It seems like something else triggered it,” he mutters to himself.

Suddenly a dizzy spell comes on, perhaps from information overload or hunger or something else. I lean forward and put my head in my hands, feeling very faint.

“Rhea?”

Suddenly, I feel something snap inside of me and it consumes my entire being.

_CRACK!_

The windows shatter and the entire room rumbles as I hear distant shattering noises throughout the palace.

The power within me shakes me to my very core and my body is unable to handle its intensity any longer. I cry out and grab the King’s sleeve but my consciousness slips away before I can see his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King decides to test Rhea's powers.

When I awaken, I’m very startled to see the King sitting on my bedside, looking thoughtfully at me.

“Holy sweet mother of—!” I yelp, bolting upright and back up until I’m up against the headboard of the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you remember what happened a few hours ago?” he questions, ignoring my own.

I look up at the ceiling and concentrate for a moment.

“I see you do,” he comments rather solemnly, reading my thoughts as I recall my sudden burst of power that shattered windows.

“Yes, but… why are you here?” I pause, then smirk, trying to lighten the situation. “Were you concerned about this little goldfish, Your Majesty? I assure you, it’ll take more than that to break me.”

A smile curls up on his lips. “Yes, you are pretty strong to break all the palace windows without even trying.”

My eyes go wide as saucers. “N-no way! Uhh… sorry about that.” I bow my head apologetically. _I can’t believe I did that. I hope he won’t make me pay to fix those…_

“It’s an easy and cheap fix for us gods,” he chuckles. “However, to answer your question from before about why I stopped letting you sort my books… It’s because of what just happened.”

“Because you were worried I’d break your windows?” I ask, half-jokingly.

“You are very witty for your years,” he smiles wryly. “It’s because your powers seemed to hurt you and could hurt those around you.”

“Oh,” I think for a moment, then ask, “But why would it be any better for me to continue my duties for the departments. I’d be more likely to hurt someone there than alone in a library.”

“I knew they wouldn’t trigger it like I could,” he glances away and pauses, perhaps contemplating his next words, before looking at me again. “It seems that when I speak your name, it increases the process of your powers returning exponentially.”

“So then, if you just don’t say my name then my powers won’t come back. Problem solved, right?” I grin, relieved by how simple the solution seems to be.

“Not exactly. Your powers are returning, regardless of whether I say your name or not. I’ve just been unknowingly speeding up the process,” the King seems slightly upset by this fact. “And when I said your name a few hours ago, that was a slip up on my part…” He sighs.

“Oh.” I look down, disappointed. _Of course, it couldn’t be as simple as I hoped. I wouldn’t even be in the Heavens if it were._ I mentally smack myself for how dumb I was being just a few seconds ago.

“It may not be simple, but that doesn’t mean there is no solution.”

This piques my interest. “Do you have a solution then?”

“You must learn to control your powers,” he states, staring directly into my eyes.

“Oh…” I raise an eyebrow. _That sounds difficult…_

“Why don’t you try it right now,” he suggests.

“Umm, you realize I have no idea how to do that, right?” I mumble. The look he gives me tells me that I should at least give it a shot. Sighing, I close my eyes and concentrate on my heartbeat, as that’s where it feels like my power comes from.

After a minute, I open an eye and ask, “So? Anything happen?”

“Nothing. But I have an idea.”

Suddenly he sweeps me off the bed bridal style. Startled, I cling onto his robes, but demand for him to put me down. He chuckles and ignores me, strolling up to the large windows and snapping his fingers from underneath my knees to open them,.

“What are you doing?!” I cry, suddenly having a very bad feeling.

He smirks and hops outside, floating up into the night sky. He brings us higher and higher to a frightening altitude. By now, I have already slipped my arms around his neck and am squeezing tightly, desperate to not have him drop me. I close my eyes, not wanting to see how far up we go.

“Look at the stars,” he chuckles at my fright and caresses my back comfortingly. I crank an eye open and then my other flies open at the magnificent sight. My arms loosen slightly from around his neck and I relax.

The view is even more stunning than the view I saw with him in the library a few nights ago. I feel like I could reach out and catch my very own star. I’m sure my eyes are twinkling in delight at the scenery before me.

When I finally look back at the King, he has a serene and gentle look in his eyes as he stares at me. But it doesn’t last long and soon a devilish grin takes over.

“Time to test your powers,” and with those words, he lets go of me and I feel myself begin to free-fall.

A high pitch scream escapes my frightened lips as I plummet quickly towards my death. I squeeze my eyes shut and do my utmost to summon whatever so-called power I have to save myself. My heartbeat is erratic as I feel myself running out of time. Despair takes over me and I feel my consciousness begin to slip away.

However, before that happens, I abruptly stop falling midair. I feel no impact. After a few seconds, I gather my courage and nervously open my eyes, unsure of if I’m alive or not. The King is before me; his arms underneath me, holding me in a princess carry again. However, I notice the look of shock on his face and I clue in that I don’t actually feel his hands holding me at all; my power must have worked.

Feeling ridiculously woozy, my powers give out and I drop a centimetre into his arms.

“Y-you’re evil,” I say, trying to joke, but tears spring forth from my eyes and I end up sobbing and burrowing my face into his robes instead. The overwhelming fear had just been too much for me to handle.

Unbeknownst to me, the King feels unbearably guilty as he whispers a nearly inaudible, yet sincere, apology into my hair. The genuine tone of his voice soothes me and I find myself already starting to forgive him as I continue to cling to him and cry pathetically, letting only him see me at my weakest moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't overly fond of this chapter back when I first posted it on August 24, 2015, and I am still not overly fond of it now. But oh well. Please feel free to let me know what you think so far!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King uses his charm to earn forgiveness.

After giving me the fright of my life, the King brings me back to his bedroom and tells me to get some sleep as it’s now very late.

“I can sleep in my own room, you know,” my anger seeps into my voice. Now that I’ve calmed down a bit, anger has replaced my fear and despair.

“After all that’s happened today, I think it’s best you stay here,” he responds calmly. But I’m not about to let what he just did go that easily.

“How could you do that?” I practically spit, though I can hear the hint of hurt in my own voice.

“Did you really think I’d let you die?” he answers warmly, a gentle smile gracing his lips. _Ugh, how am I supposed to stay mad when he acts all nice like this?!_

“No, but logic like that would obviously escape my mind in a near-death situation…” I huff and cross my arms, looking away indignantly. I know I’ll end up forgiving him if this keeps up, but I am determined to remain stubborn and hold a grudge.

The King sighs. He snaps his fingers, but I don’t know what it does because I’m still looking away. He steps towards me and a delightful fragrance fills my senses.

Curiosity takes the better of me and I reluctantly turn my head to find him presenting me with a single pure white flower. I unintentionally gasp at the unexpected present.

“It’s called Star of Bethlehem. It’s for you; to apologize for my thoughtlessness,” he says with his silkiest voice. _Oh, he is definitely trying to butter me up now… and it might be working._

His lips twitch in amusement, but quickly return to their sweet and innocent smile. “Humans have such funny sayings.”

“I thought we were goldfish to you,” I retort with a dry laugh.

“Hmm, you’re more like a star… fish,” he teases.

“That’s even worse,” I mutter, suppressing my laughter for his lame comeback. “You’re not going to get in my good books with that line.”

“Well then, you’re a dolphin,” he smiles smugly, perhaps recalling when I compared my intelligence to one. I blush at the memory.

He gives me an unexpectedly tender smile, which just pumps my blood even faster. With his free hand, he reaches up and briefly brushes my warm cheek with his cool fingertips and then tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers grazing against my ear tickle and send a pleasant shiver up my spine. _Uh oh, he’s having an effect on me again. He’s totally doing this on purpose, so that I’ll forgive him._

“Maybe, but that’s not the only reason,” he gives another smile, but this one is secretive, like he knows something I don’t.

“What’s the other one?”

“I’ll tell you some other time.” He tilts my chin up. “But for now, you should rest.”

My cheeks continue to flame at his touch. _Come on, just calm down already, girl._

The King chuckles and resting his palm on the flat of my back, he leads me to his bed. He gently plucks the flower from my grasp and whips up a vase to put it in. Then he snaps again and my clothes transform into casual pyjamas. I’m a bit embarrassed to be so under-dressed, so I scramble into bed immediately.

He waits for me to get settled and then sits on my bedside, brooding for a moment. I still feel a little flustered and refuse to look at him.

“We’ll continue training with your powers tomorrow,” he decides. “I’ll think up a new method.” I silently nod my affirmation. And with that, he abruptly gets up and begins to leave. 

“Goodnight, my little dolphin,” he says with an strange warmth to his voice, his back towards me as he exits the room. I don’t know how I feel about the new nickname. What I do know is that he has an incredible ability to placate me, which is usually a difficult task. Yet he managed it with such ease.

Realizing that I’m finally alone in my own private company, I relax a little, and am able to fully appreciate the soft sheets and comfort of his king-sized bed, which is, of course, fit for a King.

I toss and turn, trying to find a good position for myself. Once I get settled, I find myself wondering if he has ever actually slept in this bed. Gods don’t need sleep, so maybe not? But it’s definitely likely that he has rested in it and maybe read books here, too. Maybe he’s even had sex here. That last thought sickens me a little and I try not to dwell on it.

However, suddenly something Dui mentioned pops into my mind. _“None of us have seen his bedroom.”_

And the King said it himself, too. _“No one has ever entered here before.”_

Hmm, then maybe he hasn’t fornicated with goddesses in this bed after all. That brings me some relief. _Only because I wouldn’t want to be sleeping in dirty used sheets! Not because the idea of him sleeping with other goddesses bother me!_ Oh man, what am I thinking? It’s like I’m in denial and being defensive against myself. I roll over and try to wave this thought process from my mind.

However, my mind ignores me and wanders back to the King again. Just a few moments ago, I had been pretty livid. Yet, he somehow won me over with a simple flower, a lame joke, and a new nickname. _Since when have I been such a sappy girl?_ I ask myself. I sigh, dreading the answer that I’m about to think.

_I’m falling in love with the King, aren’t I?_

Great. Marvellous. A human falling for a god; and not just any god, but the King of Gods. I was clearly destined for great things… A.K.A. disappointment. The King would obviously never reciprocate such foolish feelings. Heck, he’d been alive for billions of years. He’s probably dated and married before and decided that being single is better. Or they died or something. Who knows? Either way, this was never going to work out in my favour. I groan, wishing I had tried harder to stop myself being charmed by him.

This brought upon another realization. _He can read my fucking mind._ This was going to be an issue. Now that I’m aware of these unwanted feelings, I’ll need to learn to control my thoughts. This seems like an impossible feat. I’ll just have to somehow distract myself as soon as I feel any sort of affection building within me while he’s around.

 _I can do this_ , I tell myself firmly.

As these sorts of thoughts continue to swirl around my head, at some point I drift into unconsciousness and dream about the subject of my newfound agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some romantic awareness and development. Hope you're enjoying and, if so, please leave a kudos and a comment!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea makes a few more attempts at using her powers.

Thanks to all of the excitement yesterday, I sleep like a baby that night.

Waking up feeling refreshed, I stretch my arms and back and then sit up and try to fluff and fix my hair. It’s at that moment that I notice the King sitting with a book in his hand, sitting quietly at his desk.

“O-oh,” I gasp before I can stop myself.

He closes his book and looks up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. My heart skips a beat against my will.

“How was your sleep?”

“Oh, you know, just dandy. It might have been better in my own bed though,” I mutter somewhat bashfully, raking my fingers through my still fairly knotted hair. It’s unnerving to wake up to see the King in the room with me. And I feel strange having slept in a man’s bed, no less the King’s.

He chuckles, then asks another, but more unexpected, question, “Have you never slept in a man’s bed before?”

I feel the blood course through my veins at this question. I cover my blush by looking away. _How can he ask such a personal question with such ease?_ I can practically feel his amusement at my thoughts from across the room.

Taking a steady breath and trying to appear unaffected, I face him again and retort with a question of my own to deflect his. “Interested in my love life?”

He chuckles. I expect him to either ignore the question or deny it, but he surprises me with a quiet but clear reply, “Perhaps a little.”

I flounder for a moment and decide to change the subject as it approaches a risqué turn. It would be problematic for last night’s discovery to be revealed so soon. “So, what’s the next move? Regarding training my powers I mean.”

The King snaps his fingers.

Surprisingly, nothing seems to happen.

My head tilts in confusion. _Are his powers not working?_

“They are. I was just showing you what I think you should try next. Most gods utilize their powers by snapping their fingers. I was thinking it could be worth a shot,” he explains with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I highly doubt it will work but I do as he says and raise my hand into a snapping pose. I think for a moment, before deciding to just ask for his advice, “What should I try to do?”

“Try to change out of your pyjamas.”

“No way!” I feel my cheeks heat up. _If I mess it up, I could end up naked or something._ My thoughts bring forth a wicked smirk on the King’s lips, which only increase the intensity of my blush. “Give me a different suggestion,” I demand in a flustered and rushed tone.

“Fine. Then open up the windows.”

I find that request more acceptable and I hesitate for a moment, trying to concentrate and focus on my fingers, hoping it will somehow summon my powers. After a few seconds, I snap my fingers in hopes of releasing whatever power I possess.

Although I expected as much, the windows remain firmly shut, much to my dismay. Sadly, they don’t even rattle.

I sigh and slump my shoulders, feeling a little dejected.

“Well, it was worth a try,” the King says, perhaps in attempt to console me.

“Any other ideas?” I ask, not ready to give up so soon.

The King closes his eyes for a moment. But when he opens his mouth to speak, it is not to answer my question.

“Dui just contacted me telling me there is a meeting,” the King informs me with a rather grim expression. “You may take your time getting ready and can stay here while I step out.”

Without further details, he snaps his fingers and a beautiful breakfast on a special bed tray appears across my lap. _Ooh, breakfast in bed._

Before I can comment, the King has already left me on my own. Not one to refuse a free meal, I quickly dig in. Bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and pancakes are littered on the tray. I certainly can’t eat all of it, but I manage to polish some of the plates clean. I chug the glass of milk and let out a satisfied sigh.

Finished, I place the tray on the bedside table and lie back down, rubbing my bloated belly. Having nothing better to do, my thoughts begin to wander. Naturally, and almost regrettably, they immediately wander to the King. I find myself wondering what the meeting could be about, whether we’ll ever be able to figure out the trick behind getting my powers to work, and if I’ll be stuck in the Heavens forever.

They then wander to more romantic topics; what the King’s name could be, his love history, his true thoughts and feelings, how he feels about me, and if he could ever return my feelings.

I think and think and overthink, to the point where it feels like my mind will explode. So many questions; so little answers. It’s very aggravating and makes me feel antsy and helpless. If only I could control my powers, then I could return home… But then what? Would I never see any of the gods or King again? Would my memories be erased? Should I tell the king my feelings before I leave or just let them remain a secret forever?

The more I think, the more anxious I become. It’s only then that I finally notice something: my body feels tingly and my heart feels warmer than usual. And suddenly, the lights in the room flicker and the temperature steadily begins to drop. The atmosphere is very eerie and creepy. I become aware of how alone I am and start to feel fear overtake me.

Unable to bear it any longer, I leap out of bed and fly out of the King’s room. I sprint down the hallway towards where the meeting is to be held.

But as I turn the corner, I smack right into someone and fall flat on my ass. _Ouch, that’s going to bruise._ Wincing in pain, I tentatively look up to see who I have slammed into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? Read on to find out!
> 
> (And, if you're feeling generous, please leave a comment!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a secret being kept from Rhea; one that the King is persistent in hiding.

As I slowly look up, I recognize the uniform and my eyes land on the beautiful face of Zyglavis.

“Where exactly were you running off to like that?” he frowns at me, crossing his arms. He doesn’t help me up, so I struggle to get to my feet for a moment and before I can reply, he adds, “You must be the one who caused the flickering lights and temperature change just now.”

“Whoa now, don’t be upset with me. How do you know for sure that it was me who caused that? And even if it was me, it’s not like I did it on purpose,” I answer defensively.

“That’s part of the problem. You not learning to control your powers is causing imbalance on both the Earth and in the Heavens. If you don’t figure it out soon, we might have no choice but to―”

“That’s enough, Zyglavis,” the firmness and power behind that voice, which clearly belongs to the King, manages to easily silence Zyglavis.

“No choice but to do what exactly?” I ask, ignoring the King and looking Zyglavis dead in the eye, not ready to drop the subject. If it concerns me, I believe I have a right to know what they plan to do. However, the King steps between us, his back to me.

“Try to remember that it is she who removed the marks of sin, as well as sacrificed herself in a previous life to save the Earth,” the King gives Zyglavis an uncannily pleasant smile and places his hand on Zyglavis’ shoulder. Zyglavis purses his lips. “Do not forget this, Zyglavis.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Zyglavis straightens himself as he replies, his expression returning to normal. “I shall head to the meeting now.” He excuses himself and walks off, leaving the King and me alone.

“If I don’t control my powers soon, what will happen?” I can practically hear the fear seeping into my voice, but I try to suppress it.

The King faces me and gives me a smirk. “Are you doubting yourself? You should have more confidence in your abilities.”

I stare at him in awe for a moment; he’s right. Now isn’t the time to feel depressed and discouraged. There’s still time and plenty of things I have not yet tried. Realizing this, I fix my posture, raise my chin, and can already feel motivation beginning to renew within me.

“You’re right. I’ve got this,” I give him a wry smile, which he mirrors. I feel my heart pleasantly swell. “Are you going to the meeting now?”

“No, there is no need,” he replies calmly. “I read Zyglavis’ mind, so I know exactly what it’s about. My presence isn’t necessary after all.”

“Oh, so does that mean we will continue our training then?”

“Hmm,” the King pauses, pondering about something. “No, I’m going to take you on a tour of the Heavens instead,” and with that he snaps his fingers, not giving me a chance to question why he wants to do that.

His powers transform my pyjamas into a flowy baby blue summer dress and strangely comfortable golden heels. My hair is now in loose curls and I’m positive my makeup has been done as well.

“Wow! You really went all out,” I comment, bewildered and distracted, as I admire my outfit. The King chuckles and snaps his fingers again, giving himself a pair of glasses. “Uh, what’s with the glasses?”

“They’re my disguise,” he replies, completely serious.

“Uhh, hate to break it to you, but you realize that everyone will see right through such a poor disguise, right?”

“These glasses make it so that my powerful aura is suppressed and so that I look like a regular god,” he chuckles as though the answer was obvious.

“O-kay… So what’s the reason behind this sudden tour?” I ask, suspiciously, suddenly recalling the whole reason for the unexpected outfit changes. I highly suspect there is some hidden reason for this random spur-of-the-moment tour of his and that’s it’s not just simply for the fun of it.

The King smiles innocently and simply answers, “Because you have yet to see the Heavens beyond this palace.”

I should have known he wouldn’t reveal the real reason. The King remains true to his mysterious nature no matter how much I try to get to know and understand him.

Sighing, I drop the subject, knowing there’s moot point in digging for more information. The King’s lips quirk in victory and he slips his warm hand around mine, causing my heartbeat to quicken, and then raises his other hand into snapping position.

“Ready?” He gives me his usual angelic smile.

I try to hide my apprehension and racing heart before I answer coolly.

“I’m always ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that rueamasawa made [fan art](https://rueamasawa.tumblr.com/post/129976021900/hello-can-i-request-the-king-wearing-glasses) for! The King looks great with glasses. ;)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are the best!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King shows her around a marketplace in the Heavens.

The King snaps his fingers and we end up in a crowded marketplace. It reminds me of something you’d see on Earth, with all the hustling and bustling and people shopping for trinkets and all sorts of things. The only difference is every single god and goddess is drop dead gorgeous and emits a heavenly aura.

The King releases my hand and gestures for me to follow him.

I feel a bit insecure at my flawed human features standing out among these radiant beauties and I fiddle with my hair as I tensely walk along, hoping none of them ridicule me for being here. I still recall how gods and goddesses look down on humans and see us as merely goldfish. I’m sure they would cause a fuss finding a human here in the Heavens.

“They don’t know you’re human. Your outfit, similar to how my glasses work, disguises you to appear like a goddess to them,” the King suddenly mentions as we walk along. He must have been listening to my worried thoughts.

“Oh, well then, that’s a relief. Thanks.” My muscles relax and my anxiety eases up.

Navigating our way through the throngs of people, I see many different shops set up. Accessories, clothes, jewelry, make up, souvenirs, junk, and even food decorate all the tabletops of these outdoor stores.

We browse around but not much catches my eyes. Most of the items are similar to what you can get on Earth, surprisingly. Besides that, I don’t exactly have a currency of money that Heaven would accept, so I need to be careful not to want for anything.

Still, it doesn’t hurt to look and I’m sure that’s why the King brought me, so I decide to harmlessly window shop anyway.

I end up trying on silly hats and accessories, trying to make the King laugh. Usually he just gives me a polite smile, which tells me that I’m probably not as funny as I think I am. When I do manage to make him chuckle a few times though, I must admit I feel pretty triumphant. I end up making it my goal to amuse him.

Eventually, after much fooling around, a stunning necklace falls into my line of sight. I approach the stall to take a closer look. The fine details of the tiny necklace intrigue me. The charm is a silver novel. But not just any novel; it’s a book on the history of the Heavens, which is one of the books in the King’s library that I had read. I feel like finding this necklace is such a strange coincidence, or perhaps even fate. I shake my head and prepare to move along.

“Do you want that?” The King asks me curiously, blocking me from leaving.

“Not really, I don’t need something like that,” I reply, feigning disinterest. It’s not like I have money to buy it and I certainly don’t expect the King to get it for me.

But, of course, he does just that. I try to object, but he smiles as he ignores me and hands the merchant a large gold coin that looks more like a medallion than an actual form of currency. However, the merchant accepts it with somewhat widened eyes and is about to give the King some change. Before he can hand it out, the King picks up the necklace and leads me away, effectively tipping the shopkeeper god-knows-how-much.

I try to protest and tell the King to return the necklace but he refuses.

“It’s yours now; to remember today’s outing,” he smiles gently. “Now, turn around so I can put it on you.”

I reluctantly give up and obey his command, nervously lifting my hair so that he can put it on without difficulty. However, it must be his first time handling a clasp, as he struggles with it. I find his inability to work a clasp endearing; but as endearing as it is, my arm starts to get tired from holding my hair up for so long. Just as I’m about to offer my help, I hear him mutter a “finally” as his fingers brush my neck as he lets go of the necklace. I drop my hair and twirl around calmly, though if I’m being truly honest, I’m secretly excited to have received a gift from the King himself.

“So, how does it look?” I ask, trying to look down and see it for myself.

“Elegant. It suits you surprisingly well,” he gives me a mischievous smile. It sounds a bit like an insult with how he phrased it, but I’m sure he’s just teasing me and seeing as he kindly bought it for me, I let it slide.

“Thank you for this. I’ll treasure it,” I beam happily at him. He smiles back and then puts a hand on the small of my back, giving a gentle push signalling that we should keep going.

As we continue to walk along, I raise a hand to my new necklace. My fingers brush against the cool charm; it’s a foreign feeling wearing such a delicate and likely expensive thing around my neck. Despite my previous reluctance, I feel myself smiling again as I play with it.

While I’m distracted, I hardly notice the mob of people suddenly surrounding and walking against us. Before we can move to a safer zone, I find myself swept off into the crowd against my will.

“Your High—!” I’m about to yell for the King, but quickly clamp my hands over my mouth. Drawing attention to the King being here would be bad. Then again, he is in disguise, so I would probably just seem crazy instead of causing a real ruckus. Even so, it’s safer just not to call for him, just in case.

As I struggle to make my way through the crowd to a less busy area, I find myself exasperated. You’d think in the Heavens that gods and goddesses would be a little more graceful and organized than on Earth, but apparently not. I suppose it’s wrong of me to expect perfection just because of what humans view Heaven to be like, but I can’t really stop myself that easily. Heaven is just not what I expected it to be and the King of Gods is especially not what I expected.

As I’m having these thoughts and stumbling towards freedom, I eventually find myself liberated from the large mass of divine beings.

Sighing in relief, I survey my surroundings, but there is no sign of the King. _Wonderful. I’m lost in “downtown” Heaven or whatever you want to call this place._

As I wander around, I start to get a strange feeling, as if someone is watching me. I decide just to shrug it off and keep searching for the King.

After going around for a few more minutes, I realize this method isn’t working. Rooting myself to the spot, I figure that it’s best I let him find me rather than getting myself anymore lost than I already am.

All of a sudden, a sketchy-looking black-hooded figure stalks up to me. I stay where I am, despite feeling a bit uncomfortable. I mean, we’re in broad daylight with other intellectual (and hopefully moral) beings around, so you’d think I would be safe, right?

Wrong.

_RIIIIP._

“AHHHH!” I cry out in agony, my neck stinging from having a necklace physically ripped off of my neck. They make it look painless in movies, but it’s actually incredibly painful!

Before I have a chance to regain my composure, the thief is dashing away at top speed.

_Well, fuck, I can’t just let him get away with this!_

“THIEF!” I scream, earning me some puzzled and curious looks, and begin sprinting after him. Everyone just stares, clearly not about to help me. He’s run off down some alley and although I should be hesitant to follow, my legs are carrying me there before my brain can rationalize what a bad idea this is.

Running in heels is difficult, but surprisingly I find it easier than walking in heels. Plus heels are a great weapon. Unfortunately, these ones are strapped securely on my feet. Still, I may be able to use them if the need arises.

As I continue chasing him, I quickly realize that, thankfully, the alley he’s run down has a dead end. I finally catch up to him and do my best to block him from leaving.

“Ugh, you imbecile! That necklace isn’t worth much!” _Probably._ “Just give it back!”

The thief laughs. “Did you see how much your friend paid for it? This is worth a fortune.” I’m fairly certain the King just overpaid, but I’m not sure if saying anything more about it will help, so I change the subject.

“Look, just give it back and no one gets hurt,” I bluff and act tough, raising my fingers into snapping position as if I’m about to use some power.

“Pfft, I can tell you’re weak,” he cackles and suddenly he’s right in my face and it’s now obvious that he is much taller and more well-built than I originally thought. _Well, black is slimming,_ my sarcastic thoughts interrupt the seriousness of the moment, probably as a defence mechanism to comfort myself before the onslaught of pain I’m about to experience.

He raises his hand, clearly about to backhand me.

Then suddenly the world goes dark as a large hand covers my eyes from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, is Rhea in serious trouble? Keep reading to find out!
> 
> And also feel free to kudos and leave a nice comment if you like this chapter and the story so far!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea learns and sees something unexpected.

Then suddenly the world goes dark as a large hand covers my eyes from behind.

My heart speeds up momentarily in surprise, expecting the worst to happen. But I calm immediately when I hear his silky voice next to my ear, “You dare raise a hand at her?”

“Y-Your Majesty!” the thief’s voice cracks as he yelps. I feel the King’s other arm reach over me to grab the hooded man’s collar. The King maneuvers me so that I’m no longer in between the two gods, but my eyes are still covered by his warm hand.

“Hand me the necklace,” the King’s low quiet voice is menacing. A shiver runs up my spine, despite that tone and those words not being directed at me.

“H-here,” the thief is practically whimpering now.

“Good, resisting would not have been in your favour,” the King chuckles darkly. “Still, you committed a crime and crimes must be punished.”

I hear the snap of his fingers, but I have no idea what happens to the thief, except that he is no longer with us in this alleyway.

The King finally removes his hand from my eyes and roughly ruffles my hair as he puts his special spectacles back on his face. He must have taken them off so that the thief could recognize him.

“H-hey!” I swat his hand away.

He smiles in amusement, any anger from before has completely vanished it seems, while I mumble in mock annoyance as I try to fix my hair. When I finish combing my fingers through my hair, he snaps his fingers and the broken necklace that was in his hand is now in perfect condition hanging on my neck once again.

Then, with a kind smile, he gently grabs my hand.

“We’ll travel like this from now on,” he indicates to our clasped hands, “so that you don’t get lost again.”

“T-thanks,” I mumble and give an infinitesimal nod and turn my head away as we begin to walk back to the main streets, trying to hide my currently red-stained cheeks.

As we trod along casually through the crowded street once again, resuming our browsing of the outdoor displays, we remain silent about the incident that just passed. I decide not to bring it up right now, preferring not to dwell on it just yet, and perhaps he read my mind and respects that—or he just also does not feel the need to talk about it right now.

However, there is a somewhat related topic that I want to bring up. Taking a deep breath, I pluck up my courage and try to broach a subject that I can only imagine is taboo. “Is there a name that I can call you by?”

The King unexpectedly halts and stares at me with a look of mild surprise. Of all the things I could have said, I’m sure that’s definitely not what he was expecting. I feel almost proud at being able to stun him, even if it was only slightly.

“You know, because I can’t really call you by your usual title today and if something else were to happen, I wouldn’t know how to call for you. I don’t want to draw unwanted attention to you,” I explain.

When he continues to stare at me, his expression changes to a brooding, somewhat melancholy, look. I start to panic a bit, realizing that I was most likely overstepping a boundary.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked something so impudent. Forget I said anything,” I give a short bow and tug his hand to signal that we can keep walking. He obliges but remains silent.

After a few moments, I hear him quietly, yet almost nonchalantly, say, “You are the first living being to ask for my name.”

I gasp in astonishment and this time I’m the one who stops dead in my tracks. I was not expecting that to be the case at all. _Oh god, way to go, Rhea. Really wish I could install a filter on this mouth of mine._

“Oh no, I’m really sorry… I’m really ignorant with how royalty stuff works. I, uh, hope I didn’t offend you,” I apologize genuinely and awkwardly, ducking my head and tugging his sleeve with my free hand, hoping my sincerity reaches him. When I realize tugging his sleeve is probably as rude as my question, I quickly let go of it and put my hand to my chest and bow more deeply instead. I feel strange suddenly being so formal, but I really do feel guilty for being so ignorant with such matters sometimes. It’s a wonder I’m alive after how rude I’ve acted towards him, especially when I first met him. And it’s funny that I care more about what he thinks of me now than I did back then.

He tugs my hand, interrupting my bow and my thoughts, and I stumble before looking up at him again. His usual angelic smile is plastered on his face and I’m closer to it than I expected to be. It seems genuine this time and I’m dazzled by it.

“Vasilias,” his breath fans my face.

I speechlessly stare at him, momentarily stunned and baffled. Then it _clicks_. My heart and face warm up once I realize he has actually shared his name with me; a name he has probably told to no one else. The name is both beautiful and fitting for a King; it suits him perfectly.

“V-Vasilias?” I meant to just test out saying his name, but it comes out sounding more like a question. Speaking his name feels both foreign and extremely intimate. I suddenly feel a bit awkward having said it so easily.

Then something truly unexpected happens. Something I never thought I’d see in my entire life; a true miracle.

_The King blushes._

The cuteness and beauty of his blush naturally cause my eyes to widen and my blush to deepen. I want to hide my blushing face, but wanting to stare at his outweighs my desire to hide mine.

The King, or rather _Vasilias_ , stares at me with a blank but red face for a few more seconds. As his complexion returns to normal and he regains his composure, a small smirk tugs at his lips.

“You’re the first to call me by my real name. Feel honoured, Rhea.”

I feel a sudden power build in my chest at hearing my name fall from his lips and I gasp and clutch my chest. But instead of it being painful like before, this time it’s warm and comforting.

The King, perhaps sensing my rising, yet calm power, gives me a reassuring smile.

“Do you feel that? That’s the honour you get from saying my name,” he jokes.

A smile breaks out on my face at his humour and I find myself laughing and the King chuckles along with me.

It’s sudden and very strange, but I feel quite refreshed right now, despite the scary event that just happened. In fact, now I feel hopeful that I might actually be able to control this power of mine very soon after all; and that the balance on Earth and in the Heavens will return with no real issues.

_There is hope._

Of course, in hindsight, I should’ve known that such a perfect ending cannot occur that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King has a name!!! Shocking, right? The name was suggested by two tumblr users (otakutimee and weburythesunlight22) and means "King" in Greek (so it's a pretty logical name).
> 
> I know I must sound like a broken record by now, but please drop a comment and press the kudos button if you like this fic! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea visits the gods.

After an eventful shopping trip, we return to the palace and the King and I part ways, with him attending to his duties and me visiting the gods.

I find six of them lounging in the common area; Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut, and Ichthys. It seems that after their return to the Heavens, even though they no longer are obligated to spend time with each other, they have grown closer due to their exile and spend more time together regardless.

When I make my presence known with a fake cough, they all turn to look at me.

“Hey everyone,” I greet them cheerfully, feeling like it’s been ages since I last saw them.

“Ray-Ray, a literal Rhea sunshine! Wow, look at youuu~” Ichthys flashes a naughty smirk my way. I suppose he’s referring to my hair and makeup, as well as the outfit that the King had dressed me in for our outing.

“On a date with our King, were you, Goldie?” Teorus asks, his expression mirroring Ichthys’.

“Why? Are you jealous, Teo?” I tease, not about to let these gods fluster me this time. He laughs in response.

“Disgusting. I can’t understand why the King would take an interest in you,” Scorpio interjects, not letting Teorus speak.

“Thanks. I missed you, too,” I mutter sarcastically. I march over to the couches and purposely sit right next to Scorpio, just to push his buttons. He’s much more harmless than he lets on.

I look around at everyone casually and my eyes land on Leon, who has yet to comment, but looks like he really wants to.

“Is there a reason you’re keeping quiet?” I question him.

“Oh-ho. How brave and observant you’ve become. You’ve gotten more clever, goldfish,” he gives me a cocky grin.

“Yes, beauty and brains,” I flip my hair to emphasize my joke. “But that didn’t answer my question.”

Leon’s eyes narrow at me, his grin now replaced with a frown.

“Leon, watch it,” Huedhaut is the one to speak this time. I raise an eyebrow at him. _It feels suspicious… it’s like they’re hiding something from me._

“This goldfish is causing chaos and it doesn’t even phase her,” Leon remarks in a malicious tone. “She’s just happily playing dress up and flirting around.”

My face flares up; I feel offended by his uncalled for accusation.

“Now wait just a minute!” I retort. “I am aware of what is going on down on Earth. And I am trying to find a method to control my powers!” I clench my fists, feeling my nails dig into my hands.

“Rhea, it’s okay. We know you’re doing your best,” Dui, sitting on the other side of me, begins to rub my back comfortingly.

“Wishes for the weather to clear up are through the roof; we have been receiving hundreds of them per day and we haven’t been able to grant any of them,” Leon growls. “It makes my department look incompetent. And here you are running off on little dates without a care for the problems you’re causing.”

My anger subsides for just a moment as I digest what he just said. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. _Honestly, it’s not like I’m doing this on purpose. And I’ve been trying to get my powers under control._ I don’t voice my thoughts, however. It feels like they’re just poor excuses. My own powerlessness is getting on my nerves. Anger returns and self-disgust bubbles within me, which gets my adrenaline pumping. I abruptly stand up, ready to leave immediately and determined to go search for a way to control these cursed powers of mine.

“Leon, why are you saying this? It’s clear that the King has a plan,” Huedhaut’s logical words and soothing voice somehow manage to calm me down slightly.

“That King of ours is fickle and enjoys making things more complicated than they need to be. You really think he’s trying to help? I’m sure he wants us to figure it out and do all the work ourselves,” Leon bites back haughtily. He continues speaking, looking down upon the King, insulting him and re-fueling my anger again. “Why do we have such a useless King? He’s lived for so long and can’t even handle one simple, lowly goldfish.”

I am ready to snap. Leon doesn’t know the King at all; in fact, he doesn’t even know his name! The King— _Vasilias_ —is far kinder and more capable than Leon gives him credit for. I glare at Leon, feeling a warm fire build in my chest. The fire grows and spreads and I feel like my skin is burning, scorched by non-existent flames. My hands are still balled into fists and I can feel my nails digging painfully into my own palms, surely drawing blood.

“The King should just step down and let someone else take over; someone who actually knows what he’s doing—”

“Rhea!” someone shouts my name, but I no longer can make sense of my surroundings. Suddenly, everything around me literally bursts into massive flames.

The last thing I remember seeing is royal red before something slams into the back of my neck and I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one shit-talks the King and gets away with it on Rhea's watch!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below~ :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has reached a conclusion regarding the trigger for Rhea's powers.

“Strong emotions…”

“Hmm?” I am puzzled by the first two words I wake up to. I groggily try to sit up, but abandon my attempt when I feel a relentless pounding sensation in my head.

“Ah, finally awake?” a silky voice gently asks me. I instantly recognize the owner of the voice.

“I wish I wasn’t…” I mumble meekly, grasping my head. I try to open my eyes, regretting it as the blinding light only serves to worsen the pain in my head. “Why am I in so much pain?”

“You dug your nails into your own palms,” the King replies. _Well, that explains the bandages on my hands, but not the pounding headache I’m sporting._

I crack my eyes open again, trying to overcome the pain. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they do they land on the smug expression of his majesty. I realize I am in his bedroom once again.

“Scorpio knocked you out.”

“… How kind of him,” I mutter sarcastically. “Why did he do that?”

“Why don’t you take a moment to recall the events from before you lost consciousness,” the King suggests.

I do as he says, but my inflamed head screams for me to stop.

The King leans close to me and gently touches my head with his fingertips. Like magic, the pain begins to fade, until it’s as if it was never there to begin with.

“Couldn’t you have done that sooner?” I quip. “But, thank you,” I add on, somewhat bashfully.

“Now try recalling.”

I think back on what happened and remember Leon’s words. Even just thinking about it begins to provoke me again. _Focus Rhea. What happened next?_ The room had burst into flames, which was likely a result of my anger. If I think logically, Scorpio must have knocked me out before I pounced on Leon. I wish he hadn’t though; Leon deserved a good beating with that twisted attitude of his. Just recalling his cruel words makes my blood boil.

“Keep calm, becoming angry again won’t benefit you in any way,” the King’s voice soothes me, sucking away my irritation. I have a feeling he’s using his powers to calm me this time.

“It doesn’t upset you? Having one of your ministers shit-talk you, I mean,” I ask, suppressing my urge to find and smack that damn lion all the way to Earth.

The King chuckles. He stands up from the side of his bed and begins to pace around a little bit.

“Leon was just trying to provoke you on purpose. He didn’t mean most of what he said,” he explains. “Though, I’m sure he wasn’t completely lying, either.”

“He _what_? Why on earth would he want to provoke me like that?” I ask incredulously. “I mean, I know he likes getting a rise out of me, but even he must know when he’s taken it too far!”

“Again, he took it that far on purpose.” I shoot the King a baffled look, waiting for him to expand on his statement. “He wanted to see if he could trigger your powers.”

“Did… did you ask him to do that?” I feel upset to learn that I was being tested like that. I’m not a lab rat.

“No. Leon acted of his own accord and will be punished for causing an uproar and potentially putting us all in real danger.” I sigh in relief, glad to hear that he was not acting on the King’s behalf. “That being said, he did enable me to make an important discovery, so his punishment has been lessened.”

“And what might that discovery be?” I frown and lean forward, my curiosity piqued.

“Do you remember the words you heard when you first woke up?”

_Why does he always make me work for the answers? Why can’t he just straight-forwardly tell me?_

I see his lips quirk and he stops his pacing, turning to face me.

“I said ‘strong emotions’.”

“Ah. Thank you, now everything is oh-so-clear,” I laugh dryly and roll my eyes sarcastically. He was clearly enjoying drawing out the answer to my question. “Can you just tell me already?”

“I think your sudden surges in power are caused by extremely strong emotions. Especially when it pertains to a certain topic. And that topic is most likely,” the King pauses dramatically, his lips curling into an amused smile. “Me.”

My heart drops.

_Jesus fucking Christ. He knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a smug all-knowing King, don't you?
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King does what must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from the King's POV.
> 
> Bonus: click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310104/chapters/53297938) to read the alternative (smutty) chapter 19.

_Jesus fucking Christ. He knows._

The vocabulary Rhea uses in her head never fails to amuse me. My lips quirk at her string of curse words. I am an expert at keeping her guessing, but did she really think she had kept her feelings a secret? Her foolishness is terribly amusing; there’s never a dull moment with her…

I would miss her, without a doubt. My heart gives a dull thud as my thoughts switch over to what I’m about to do. My heart clutches at the thought of no longer being able to personally interact with her. No longer being close enough to touch her.

I try to shake away my emotions. I am the King of the Heavens; I must do what is best for my Gods and for the Earth. It’s my responsibility to ensure things end well, as much as a part of me doesn’t actually care. Honestly, I think it might be amusing to see the world turn into utter imbalance and chaos. But not only would the destruction of Earth render my departments useless and without meaning, it would also crush the one whom I love most. Therefore, to prevent that from happening, I have to crush our feelings of love.

More than that, I have to eliminate hers. Eliminate myself, the other gods, and everything she has come to learn in the past several months from her mind. Erase her memory of all us completely, forever.

 _It is the only way,_ I try to convince myself. Her powers are going haywire more and more as the days pass. Her strong emotions for me are doing nothing but causing the Earth and those living on it to suffer.

Besides which, as a god―the King of Heavens, no less―it is against the rules for a god to show favour to one human. Our love would never be accepted. As a King, I lead by example; as such, the gods would question my authority and would lose respect if I did not follow the rules that every god, including myself, is expected to follow.

Therefore, going against my true desires and feelings is the only way to solve everything that has come to transpire. If I had more time with her, perhaps I would be able to figure out another way. Unfortunately, time is running out; a fact that Zyglavis insisted on drilling into me daily. Zyglavis loves humans, so of course his insistence on sacrificing our feelings to save the lives of many makes complete sense. It doesn’t mean I like it, though.

But I’ve lived far too long to feign ignorance over this matter. Of course, I am fully aware of what I should do. However, experiencing this intense emotion of love is incredibly new to me. I had not anticipated cutting the ties between Rhea and I would be so devastating. I feel like I’m about to cut my own heart out as well as her memories. It is a pain that I have never experienced before and for the first time ever, I feel fearful for my future. One that is devoid of love forever. Billions of years of being alive and only falling for someone for the first time right now? Only to have it snatched from my hands just as it was offered to me. There could be no crueler fate. Perhaps this was my own divine punishment for being so carefree and unconcerned over the Earth. Now the Earth was threatening and punishing me by taking away the only creature I have ever been in love with.

Before I could let the despair run away with me, I force myself back into the present. I try to listen to Rhea’s amusing thought to calm myself. However, it only increases my devastation. Why is it only Rhea whose thoughts sometime elude me? Why am I not always able to see her future? Why is my healing occasionally ineffective when it comes to her? These questions rain upon me every time my powers fail to work on her. She is the only creature in existence that I have experienced this dilemma with. Of course, no one know about this; I have kept this secret buried within my heart. My inability to work my powers on her would only bring more unnecessary trouble to my gods.

“V-Vas…?” Rhea must have noticed my face darken. _Oh no, why isn’t he saying anything?_ Her anxious thoughts are made known to me, which relieves some of my tension. Hearing her thoughts always seems to relax me; perhaps because it means my powers still work.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought,” I give her a pleasant smile in hopes of easing her anxiety. There’s no reason for her to know what I’m about to do. I might as well make her last moments with me as happy for her as possible. Of course, these happy moments will become heartbreaking memories for me, while they will become nothing to her.

In one swift motion, I am on the bed, much closer than when she first woke up. She startles and gasps at the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Little goldfish.” I stroke her cheek, which is now flushing a beautiful deep red. “Rhea.”

Her jumbled and mostly incoherent thoughts are hard to make out, but I listen for a moment anyway. _Too close. Sudden. What? Pretty. Warm. Soft. Oh no. Love. Reading my thoughts._

I chuckle and lean my forehead against hers.

“V-Vasilias!” she chirps.

“Calm down and enjoy this,” my breath fans her crimson face. Her lips tremble and I can no longer hold myself back. The need to taste those lips is suddenly overwhelming and I find myself aggressively kissing her before I can control myself.

I slip my tongue into her warm mouth, causing her to gasp again. My hand caresses her cheek before sliding down her neck and along her curves, stopping at her hips. My other hand slips into her hair and pulls her closer.

After her initial surprise is over, she clutches onto my robes, getting as into it as I am. Her fingers thread through my hair and her nails massage my scalp. The kissing and touching is becoming so intense; I begin to wonder if I can stop myself.

Suddenly, I hear thoughts approaching.

 _He better have erased her memories by now. I don’t want to get there and find out he hasn’t._ It’s Zyglavis.

I feel my anger flare at being interrupted at this moment. But I know what has to be done.

I break the kiss and before Rhea can even speak a word, I wave my hand in front of her face and draw out her memories. Her eyes glaze over before she loses consciousness and goes limp in my arms.

I stare at her almost lifeless form. One that is no longer connected to me in any psychological way.

Based on what was discussed with the other gods, I am meant to eliminate her memories forever. I know that I agreed to do so, but I feel my resolve weaken.

Zyglavis thoughts and footsteps grow louder as he approaches. I do my best to compose my feelings of utter loss and heartbreak and put on my smile; the one where no one can tell what I’m thinking.

Zyglavis knocks.

 _Come in._ I tell him telepathically, as I lift Rhea into my arms bridal style.

“Your Majesty,” Zyglavis bows. He sees my Rhea cradled in my arms. I see a flash of pity on his face. Zyglavis is not heartless. He is aware of my feelings, but we also share an understanding of what things in the world take priority. “Ready to return her to Earth?”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one makes me sad. But hopefully seeing the thoughts of the King makes up for it!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and opinions on the chapter! And if you haven't already, please give a kudos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her memories may be lost, but Rhea still appears to have a sixth sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Rhea's POV.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I smack my alarm clock and unceremoniously roll out of bed.

“Wow, do I ever feel weird? Must be because I only slept six hours. Ugh,” I speak to myself as part of my morning routine to wake myself up. Slapping my cheeks, I waddle over to my closet and slip on my work clothes. I run my fingers through my knotty hair as I head the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I look sleepily into the mirror at my dreadful appearance. It looks like I hardly slept. My eyes travel down to a foreign object: a necklace.

“When did I get this?” I ask myself incredulously, as I reach up to gingerly stroke it. “Did I go out drinking last night? I don’t remember buying or receiving this…”

My phone buzzes with an email and when I go to unlock my phone to check it, the time I see tells me I need to hurry my butt up or I’m going to be late. I swiftly remove the necklace and carefully place it on the bathroom counter. Then I hurriedly finish getting ready, make myself a quick breakfast, and head out to the planetarium.

As I step out of my apartment building, the sun blinds me momentarily. The weather is absolutely beautiful. It seems the awful weather we’d been having for the past several weeks―or was it months?―had finally ended. I take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. It feels and smells so clean. I glance at my phone again. _Damn, now is not the time to be stopping and smelling the roses, Rhea!_ I reprimand myself internally, then scurry off to work.

Once I arrive at the planetarium, I dramatically throw open the doors, practically collapsing and panting hard from sprinting here.

Hiyori, who’s minding the front desk, gives me a wry smile.

“It’s not like you to be almost late,” she comments with amusement. “It’s okay, though, it’s early morning. Being a few minutes late once in a blue moon wouldn’t hurt you, you know. It’s better having you late than having you on the brink of collapse and with messy hair.” She giggles as she walks over to me and fixes my flyaway hair.

“I… have never… been late… and I would like… to keep it that way,” I reply between breaths, holding onto my heaving chest. _Wow, I am so out of shape._

Hiyori just shakes her head, an amused smile on her face.

“Come on, let’s go clock you in!”

My shift had been off to a rocky start, but everything went smoothly as time progressed. Before I knew it, it was already time to go home.

I lock up and wave goodbye to Hiyori and my coworkers before we go our separate ways.

“I’m so glad I’m able to see the stars tonight,” I murmur as I zip my jacket up further and stuff my cold hands in my pockets. It was a fairly warm day but the nights are always a little too cool for my liking. But I still prefer nighttime because of what the night sky reveals. As I walk, I decide to look up and admire it.

The beautiful jet black sky is vast, little specks of light glittering amongst it.

“I sure missed the stars,” I whisper and, pausing my steps, am answered by only the peaceful silence of the night. For some reason, my heart feels a bitter stab of loneliness. I shake my head, dismissing the peculiar feeling, and continue on home.

Back in the warmth of my apartment, I wind down and cook myself dinner absentmindedly, my thoughts reflecting over today’s events. The planetarium is going to be buzzing with business again now that the weather has cleared up. I’ll need to throw myself into work to prepare for the special stargazing event they are holding to celebrate the weather’s improvement.

As the night wears on, I head to the washroom to brush my teeth before I retire to bed. The necklace from this morning greets me as I enter; its sparkle hard to miss. Now that I take a closer look at it, I notice that it looks very expensive. And the charm—a little book of some sort—has what seems to be a Greek goddess and tiny writing engraved on it. Unfortunately, my eyesight is poor and I can’t read it… I’d need a magnifying glass. It’s too bad I don’t have one.

I begin to brush my teeth, just staring at the stunning necklace as I do so. I can’t help but feel confused as to where it came from, but it sure is mesmerizing.

Shrugging, I spit out my toothpaste and rinse out my mouth, then exit my bathroom, leaving the necklace behind.

I crawl into bed, exhausted from my long work day. Hugging the pillow to myself, it doesn’t take long for me to drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Weeks fly by in the blink of an eye. The event is a success and business is booming. My job always feels so rewarding and it makes me happy. Life is practically perfect.

Except something is off…

It’s inexplicable, really. I just have these moments of extreme loneliness or sadness, as if I’m longing for something or someone. Hiyori tells me that it’s time for me to find a boyfriend; that I’ve been single for too long and that it’s no wonder I’m lonely.

As plausible as that sounds, I disagree. Perhaps I’m just going crazy and overthinking things, but if I had to pinpoint when these strange feelings began, I would say it was the day I found that necklace. And at this point, I’m practically convinced that there’s some memory as to how I received it, but for whatever reason the memory is gone. Forgotten. Out-of-reach.

And it’s driving me _insane_.

Today, I finally take the necklace to a jeweller in hopes of learning something― _anything_ ―about it.

“My, this is extremely valuable, Miss,” the lady at the jewelry counter informs me. “It’s platinum linking, with a 14 karat white gold charm, and several princess cut diamonds embedded in the charm.”

“Sounds expensive,” I grimace. There’s no way I could afford this by the sounds of it. “How… much is it worth?” I timidly ask, dreading her answer.

“Hmm, several thousand dollars I would say. I’d need to do a proper inspection to give you a better estimate.” I feel the blood drain from my face. _My God, where did I get this thing?!_

“I… see,” I pause, giving my brain a moment to catch up after the shock. “Um, could you tell me what the writing on the novel says?”

The woman smiles and takes out a magnifying glass.

“Queen of the Heavens,” she reads, squinting as she does so. She frowns. “Well, that’s an interesting encryption. I certainly haven’t read anything of the sort before. Perhaps this piece has some special meaning to whoever created it,” she hums, almost speaking to herself.

“Well, I have no bloody clue,” I mutter under my breath. I don’t even know who gave it to me. I sigh internally, but flash the jewelry clerk a big smile. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“You’re welcome! If you have more questions or would like me to do a more thorough inspection, please let me know,” she smiles politely in return as she hands me back my necklace. I thank her again before leaving.

Well, great, now the necklace is a bigger mystery than ever. I feel my good mood dropping, as my frustration builds. _What is with this damn necklace and why do I care?_

As I’m trudging home, I consider just throwing the necklace out and forgetting that it ever came into my possession. I stop by a sewer and dangle the necklace over it. _Just drop it_ , I tell myself. _Drop it, drop it, drop it_ , I chant internally.

But I can’t.

I have some strange attachment to it and my heart won’t let me ignore it. Plus, logically-speaking, that’s a lot of money to just throw away―especially if I need to return it to someone someday. Sighing, I put the necklace on and resume walking slowly.

“Queen of the Heavens, huh?” I whisper as I gaze up at the cloudy sky. Lately, the weather seems to be taking a turn for the worse again. “Uh oh, I better hurry home. Looks like a storm is coming…”

But what I didn’t realize is that it wouldn’t be just any old storm that lasts for one night or a few days.

No, this storm would be here to stay for god-knows-how-long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments, please & thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things keep happening and Rhea is unsettled.

A lot of good things have been happening lately, but instead of being happy about it, I’m unnerved. It’s not that I’m ungrateful for this weird streak of luck I’ve been having, but it does make me feel uncomfortable. Some guardian angel must be watching over me―perhaps a little _too_ closely.

No matter what I do, I get a good result.

I’ve been praised at work and even received a raise. Hiyori happened to have made a bigger lunch on a day where I forgot to bring my own. A bus came later than it was scheduled to on a morning where I was running late, which allowed me to catch it. Just yesterday I had forgotten to set my alarm clock but somehow woke up on time anyway. And these aren’t even the weirdest ones.

Lately, I’ve been getting hit on by a lot of guys. I’ve also had a fair share of girls flirting with me as well. People keep complimenting my appearance. Hiyori says I’m releasing pheromones because I’m ready to “date and mate” with a partner. However, I have a hard time believing that, especially since I don’t even want a boyfriend right now.

I just really don’t understand what is going on. There must be some external forces or something giving me good fortune. But the problem is, I don’t want it. Lately, I feel like nothing that is happening is because of my own ability. It’s frustrating and almost demeaning; it’s like all the effort I put in doesn’t matter, because no matter what I do, things will go right regardless of how little or hard I try.

I must be going crazy; I’m complaining about life being great. But that’s just how I feel. I feel suffocated by how well everything is going. I never even knew I could feel this way. But now I know that I need challenges and obstacles to overcome. I need bad days and bad luck to balance out all the good days and good luck.

Unfortunately, these thoughts of mine are useless. I cannot stop what’s happening and I slowly feel myself beginning to snap. Adding these new worries on to the necklace ordeal, I’m surprised that I haven’t yet.

Taking a deep breath, I enter the planetarium, thankful to get out of the rain.

Actually, thinking about it, the weather is the one thing that isn’t going right for me. I can’t decide whether to be thankful for that or not; I mean, it’s good that not everything is perfect because that would be crazy, but it is unfortunate because I really miss seeing the stars that have been hiding behind the dark rainclouds.

I survey my surroundings, leaving my hood on. I’m tired of being hit on at this point and figure hiding myself with a hood is better than nothing. I head to the employee room to get changed and to speak with Hiyori.

“Hey! Wow, how do you look so great after being in a downpour?” Hiyori giggles as she questions me. “Tell me your secrets! I would look like a drowned rat if I walked to work.”

_There it is: another compliment. But why?_

“You’re silly,” I laugh, brushing off the compliment. “But, listen, I have something I want to show you.” I pull out the necklace that was tucked into my blouse and Hiyori steps closer.

“May I?” she asks and I nod. She takes the charm from my fingers and inspects it. “This is gorgeous! Who gave it to you?”

“I had been hoping you’d be able to tell me, actually,” I sigh, disappointed that she was equally as clueless about the origins of this necklace.

“Sorry, but I have no idea,” she gives me an apologetic frown. “But maybe it’s from a secret admirer!” Her face lights up at the possibility.

“Seeing as I woke up one day with it on, it’s more likely I have a stalker who broke and entered into my apartment,” I purse my lips. “But that seems unlikely… I think.” When I think of all the people hitting on me lately, it suddenly seems a little more plausible. I shake my head. _No, now you’re being paranoid, Rhea. People break and enter to steal things, not to give expensive necklaces._

“That sounds scary!” Hiyori looks worried for a moment. “But I’m sure that’s not what happened!” she tries to reassure me with a sweet smile.

“Yeah, I’m probably just overthinking things,” I smile in return, deciding to drop the subject. I get changed and ready for another regular day at work.

Or as “regular” as could be.

Once again, I have customers flirting with me, slipping me their numbers or offering me gifts.

As I head into the break room, I sigh for the umpteenth time today. This is getting to be too much. _I wish all these “good” things would stop happening to me._

After my lunch break, I throw myself back into work mode, hoping the customers I have from now on will maintain a level of professionalism that they all seem to be lacking lately.

To my pleasant surprise, that is exactly what happens. The rest of the day is filled with such normalcy, I’m almost confused by it.

I leave today with a spring in my step, strangely relieved by the lack of flirting and luck I’ve had today.

* * *

Days pass by, and it seems that my life has completely gone back to normal. I’m no longer on edge and the uneasiness I had been feeling seeps away.

In fact, weeks and months fly by, as if the necklace and good luck incidents never even happened. The weather has even seemed to be improving again.

Life is finally back to normal.

That is, until one day, where I hear a name that shatters my world, my well-being, my _sanity_.

It’s hard to believe, but I am so inexplicably overwhelmed that my stomach churns and I literally vomit when I hear the name, even though I only overhear it being said by a customer.

“Vasilias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the King of the Heavens can be wrong occasionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King's POV.

Being heartbroken for the first time… Who knew something as intangible as love could be this painful. I certainly did not foresee myself becoming this way. Had anyone ever told me this would happen to me before I met Rhea, I would have scoffed in pure and utter disbelief and been highly amused.

Yet, here I am.

I’ve been practically moping ever since I sent Rhea back to Earth. Not outwardly, of course; I couldn’t let my gods see me shaken. Not in a million years. But in the secrecy of my lonesome chambers, I would stare forlornly at the reflecting pool at the silly human who had the soul of a Queen and who had no idea that she was in possession of my heart.

I quickly realized I had made the mistake of leaving the necklace on her when I returned her to Earth. At least, that’s what I claimed when my gods found out. Honestly, I had purposely left it with her, because it was my gift to her whether she remembered or not. Perhaps part of me also wished it would help her remember… but I knew her memory returning is impossible, so I knew that was nothing but a pipe dream. Still, as that was the case, I saw no harm in her keeping it.

But as time passed, I realized I had been wrong. I had not foreseen the amount of distress it would cause her.

When the gods could no longer handle her discomfort, they asked for an audience with me to discuss the matter. It was unavoidable so I called for a meeting.

And this is how it went…

* * *

“I think it would be wise to take the necklace from her and remove her memory of it,” Tauxolove put forth his proposal. His idea certainly seemed the most logical.

“We could also just implant a memory, could we not? Let her think that a family member gave it to her,” Huedhaut suggested. His thoughts told me he was proposing that for my sake—so that she could keep the gift I had given her. He wasn’t known as the wisest god in the Heavens for nothing.

“I don’t think anything needs to be done. Just let time pass, the goldfish will get over it.” I was briefly and mildly impressed to hear Leon give an actual opinion. “Goldfish have poor memories, after all,” he added with an amused smirk, but his amusement didn’t reach his eyes. It seems even Leon had grown fond of Rhea and missed her.

How interesting.

“Why are we even having a meeting about this? It’s not a big deal,” Scorpio scowled, his mood somehow more sour than usual.

My eyes widened for a millisecond at the realization of how much all of my gods cared for Rhea. I had almost forgotten, but Rhea had erased all of their sins. It hit me again just how incredible she really was.

“We don’t want Rhea to suffer,” Dui replied firmly, his concern for her written clearly across his face.

“We also don’t want her emotions to cause imbalance on the Earth,” Zyglavis’ voice of reason caused Scorpio to purse his lips.

“Well, now, so many ideas. But what shall we go with, Your Majesty?” Karno turned to me with a gentle smile.

I plaster a look of indifference on my face as I deliver my decision.

“All of you have valuable ideas. As such, I shall combine them. We will give Rhea three more days to get over it. If her emotions have not stabilized by then, we will implant a memory. If there still seems to be a problem, after three more days, we will take the necklace from her and erase her memories of it.” I make eye contact with each of my gods. “Any objections?”

Everyone shakes their heads, agreeing to go ahead with my plan.

* * *

However, things did not go according to plan. Nothing ever seems to go my way when it comes to that woman.

I watch through the reflecting pool with concern as Rhea vomits then rushes out into the rain that she had unknowingly brought forth herself.

I know that I cannot leave her like this.

Without informing my gods, I take it upon myself to travel to Earth and, more specifically, to pay Rhea a much long-awaited visit.

And even I, the King of the Heavens, was not entirely sure of how this event would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near! Please remember to comment and kudos if you like this fic! :)


	23. Forbidden Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnated King and Queen are reunited at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Rhea's POV.
> 
> Also, this is what is considered the "Forbidden Ending"—assuming you have read at least one story from SCM, you should know what that means. 
> 
> If you have not read SCM, all it really means is that it is one possible ending out of two that you can get. In the game itself, the reader makes some decisions that affects whether they get the "Blessed" or "Forbidden" ending. Both endings are good, but generally the "Blessed" ending seems to be the happier/more romantic ending.
> 
> There are no choices in this fic (as it would make things too complicated), but I did want to give it two endings, like in the game. Unfortunately, I have not yet gotten around to writing the "Blessed" ending and I am not sure when I will, but I hope to write it and post it one day.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter!

After being sick, I begin to flee from the planetarium without thought. I don’t understand why, but I just need to get away from there. 

I vaguely hear my coworkers worriedly calling my name, but pay no mind to it. Their voices sound muffled to my ears, and all I can clearly hear is the sound of my own pounding heart. 

As I rush outside, I immediately feel the onslaught of cold rain pounding down on my burning hot skin. It feels both refreshing and painful at the same time. I pause for a moment to concentrate on these unfamiliar sensations, before breaking off into a sprint again. 

I have no destination. I just need to be far away from that place… and that nostalgic name. Away from these thoughts. 

After a few minutes, I slow my pace to a languid walk. I listen to my heavy breaths and the rain. I brush a hand through my tangled, soaking wet hair. Then, I gently drop to my knees, put my hands on the pavement, and stare blankly at the ground for a while. 

As my breathing finally steadies, I sit back, wipe the hair out of my face, and close my eyes while facing the sky. I enjoy the feel of the rain, which has let up significantly and is no longer painful. 

Suddenly, the pitch black behind my eyelids brightens considerably. I don’t hear any cars, so I slowly and curiously crack my eyes open and look straight ahead towards the source of the light. 

I’m startled by the sight of a beautiful man in strange clothing, who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere directly in front of me. He stands only about a metre away and is glowing with an ethereal light. 

I get this indescribable feeling that he is here to speak to me. Trying to regain my calm, I weakly stand up and part my chapped lips to ask, “Who are you?”

A tender smile forms on the man’s lips as he wordlessly steps forward and cautiously extends his hand towards my cheek. He moves extremely slow, as if awaiting my permission to touch me. Inexplicably, I do not feel wary or hostile towards him, so I remain still and wait to see what happens.

Perhaps aware of my silent consent, he caresses my cheek with his fingertips, his touch as gentle as a feather. Logically, I probably should be creeped out and slapping this stranger’s hand away, but it’s as if my body has a mind of its own and it makes no movement. 

Just as I’m about to open my lips to form another question, words tumble from his mouth first. 

“I’m sorry, Rhea.”

My heart lurches in confusion and another emotion that I cannot pinpoint. Based on what has happened today, it’s like my body knows something my mind does not. It’s unsettling to say the least. 

However, I do not have long to contemplate. The man withdraws his hand and makes a fluid movement—a movement so fast that I could not fully see what had just happened.

The same hand that had been touching my cheek is now in front of my chest, grasping a handle of something… Some sort of knife or maybe even a sword?

An onslaught of thoughts fly through my head quicker than I can properly process: _Bloody hell. This guy just stabbed me! I’m probably going to die! Stupid body should have listened to my brain and ran from stranger danger!_

Fear overtakes my brain. I’m about to scream and cry in response, but a single logical thought stops me: _Why am I not in a huge amount of pain?_ Instead, it only tingles where the sharp object is piercing me. 

I look up into the eyes of the man with absolute bafflement, before abruptly losing consciousness. 

* * *

“Apparently…King…to…bring…Ray-Ray…Heavens…goddess…” are the faint whispers that I catch in my half conscious state.

“He did what?!” A yell brings me to full consciousness.

Drowsily, I roll over in an unfamiliar bed and crack an eye open to take a peek at my surroundings.

“Shh! You woke her, Teo! Now how are we going to pull this prank??” An exasperated voice reprimands Teorus. Must be Ichthys. 

Forcing my other eye open, the brightness is nearly blinding and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. 

The two gods hover on the other side of the room, swapping glances with one another before turning fully towards me and bellowing, “Welcome back, Rhea sunshine! We missed you!”

Still beaming, Ichthys adds, “We especially missed pranking you!”

Teorus, still smiling, yanks on Ichthys, and whispers in his ear. Ichthys pouts but nods. 

“We gotta go now, but we will catch up with you later!” Ichthys salutes. 

“Later Goldie!” Teorus blows a kiss and before I can fully register what has transpired, the gods have poofed away. 

I sit and stare blankly at the wall behind where the two were just standing, attempting to understand what the heck is going on.

_Okay. So, I’m in some sort of guest room. Perhaps in the Heavens. Ichthys and Teorus haven’t changed at all. This bed is absurdly comfortable. The wall is a pale shade of yellow. My name is Rhea. I was stabbed by the King, whose name is Vasilias. He erased my memories but it seems I have them back. I have feelings for that nut. That nut who stabbed me. And who…kissed me before taking said memories? Okay. All right. Makes total sense…_

Fuck it, I’m still completely confused and I want answers. I take in a deep breath. 

“Vasilias!” I hiss, hoping to summon the omniscient King.

My summon is immediately answered. Excellent. 

“Looks like you still have guts. No one casually demands for me using my real name and lives to tell the tale.”

I feel my heart dance for the first time in months at his wicked smirk. I had wanted to be angry for what he did to my memories, but I can already feel my anger quickly diminishing.

“Except for me,” I crack a smile, honestly feeling exhilarated to be bantering with the King again. _With Vasilias._

“Except for you,” he closes his eyes with an angelic, yet somehow devilish, smile. I still have no clue how he pulls off such a look. Perhaps that comes with being ridiculously powerful and good-looking. 

“So, care to explain what has happened over these last few months? Please, spare me no details,” I smile wryly and run a hand through my hair—which embarrassingly, but not surprisingly, is unruly and untamed. 

His smile fades as he carefully contemplates his answer. His eyes flicker away from mine briefly, looking off to the side in thought, before returning to stare intensely back at me. 

_Not here. I’ll take you somewhere more private._ His voice chimes as clear as day, yet his lips do not move. Oh, telepathy, it’s been a while!

While a wry smile washes upon my face, he grabs my hand and snaps his fingers.

The room changes and I find myself in the same position, but in a different bed. I instantly recognize the bedroom of Royalty, with its rich red walls. I take a moment to relish in the nostalgia. But my moment quickly ends.

“I turned you into a goddess,” comes his curt reply, no sugar-coating involved.

“You… what??” Astonished, I briefly recall my rude awakening only a few moments ago and think I may understand why Teorus yelled. I’m not sure yet whether to be angry or sad, but settle on focusing on finding the answers, rather than having an emotional outburst.

“It was a… better solution to fixing the imbalance on Earth,” he rationalizes.

“A better solution than what?” I ask incredulously, gaping. 

“Letting the Earth perish,” he pauses, then solemnly adds, “Or killing you.”

 _Oh my god. Those are certainly less than desirable. But still!_ Numerous questions continue to gnaw at me.

“How… how did you know turning me into a goddess would solve the issue?” I swallow, the severity of the situation beginning to weigh on me finally. 

“I knew you were having trouble controlling your powers because you were a human. Humans don’t possess the necessary strength to even wield such power. Gods and goddesses do. So I was confident that by turning you into a goddess, the issue would be resolved,” Vasilias carefully explains. 

I take a moment to digest that information. 

“But why? Why did you not simply change me earlier if the solution were so simple?” 

“Rhea, that decision to change you was far from simple,” his eyes shimmer with what I think is regret or guilt, or perhaps both. “You loved being human. You loved your job. You loved your life on Earth. I… I wanted you to be able to keep what was precious to you.”

At first, I feel a rush of blood to my cheeks. I feel moved to learn that the King cares so much about my feelings. But then the blood drains from my face as his words lead me to another realization: I have lost all those things. My throat feels suddenly dry and I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, trying to suppress the tears that threaten to form in my eyes.

“I… I can’t live on Earth anymore? Or keep my job at the planetarium?” I search his eyes for answers, but his expression is unreadable. Silence fills the air for what feels like minutes. 

“Well,” he reaches up and runs a hand through his hair—a gesture that I have not seen before and distracts me for a very brief moment—before sighing. “With my permission as the King, you can still work at the planetarium for now. But… only up until you no longer look your age.”

It takes me a minute to understand what he means, before I realize that, as a goddess, I will be aging a lot slower than a human. His offer may not be ideal, but it does warm my heart to know that he’s doing his best to make me happy. 

“You would do that for me?” I ask, some awe evident in my voice. 

I expect him to reply with some sort of witty remark, but instead his words leave my heart racing.

“I would do anything for you.”

Speechless, I just stare at him. His expression is uncharacteristically serious. Slowly, he extends his hand towards me.

“Come,” he asserts.

I gingerly place my hand in his, as he assists me in slipping out of his bed.

He guides me over to his personal reflecting pool. I have never looked into it before but when I look to him, he nods, and I take that as permission to do so now.

I gaze curiously into the pool and see the entire Earth as would be seen from outer space, then look again towards Vasilias quizzically, not making a connection as to how this has anything to do with what he had stated only moments ago. 

He stares at the Earth for a few more seconds before facing me. His lips quirk into a smile briefly before resuming a look of indifference. 

“You know, not too long ago, I didn’t care much for Earth. I let my gods deal with most of its happenings and only stepped in when they urgently needed it. I did not care about Earth or its inhabitants, but it is my job to take care of everything, which included the Earth, so I reluctantly did so. Truly, though, I would not have been upset if it had ceased to exist. It would be one less hassle for me to deal with,” he states, his tone not indicating any emotion towards the subject. I feel a little conflicted by how nonchalantly he speaks of throwing away billions of lives. This is not the kind of view you would imagine the king of all gods to have. Though I’ve known for quite a while now that the King is nicer than he initially seems. Still, this conversation stirs some negative feelings within me. 

I’m about to voice my thoughts, when he puts a finger to my lips. 

“That’s how I used to think. I know that may not be what humans would expect of me, but reality isn’t always as… picturesque as people hope,” he laments, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. But that sadness quickly dissipates. “However, I met a human who happened to have changed my mind a little bit. I care a great deal more for Earth thanks to that person.” 

I feel embarrassment briefly wash over me, but quickly regain my composure, ready with a comeback. Slowly, I put a finger to my chin in mock thought.

“Oh my, I wonder who that could be. She must be pretty wonderful to alter the opinion of an omnipotent and omniscient king of gods.” 

“Well, I never said the human was a female. But based on something this human recently said, it sounds like they are quite full of themselves,” he smirks, clearly enjoying our little joke. 

“Nothing wrong with a little confidence,” I retort, playfully.

Suddenly, he steps forward and cups my cheeks with his hands, bringing his face dangerously close to my own. My cheeks quickly flush in response and the saying “cat got your tongue?” pops into mind. 

“You’re right. I quite enjoy a confident woman. Though I don’t mind a nervous one, either,” he whispers, the smirk never leaving his flawless face. 

I try to think of a witty remark, but my brain is frustratingly blank right now. 

“In fact, I am very fond of that human,” he murmurs, his eyes briefly flickering to my lips then back to my eyes. Suddenly, his smile vanishes and his eyes bore intensely into mine. I feel the breath taken away from me with his gaze. “Rhea, I am in love with you,” he declares, his silky voice causing goosebumps all over my skin. 

Before I can form any sort of coherent response, my lips are abruptly taken by his in a gentle, tender kiss.

Our lips stay locked for several seconds, before he slowly pulls away. Once he opens his eyes, a chuckle escapes his lips. I must be pulling an interesting face, probably a deer-in-headlights type look. 

He doesn’t say or do anything, perhaps awaiting my response.

I clear my throat, before muttering a “wow,” which earns me another chuckle. 

I haven’t kissed many gods before—or any, really—but kissing a god is… indescribable. It’s the sexiest, most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced. I mean, I know Vasilias and I kissed twice before but seeing as one was brief and meaningless and as I don’t properly remember the other one because it happened just before I lost consciousness and had my memory taken from me, those don’t really count. But _damn_ , if future kisses are as good as this time, then I definitely hope there are more kisses to come. Though truthfully, if I’m not careful, I’d probably pass out from all the pleasure and joy. 

After I’ve finished revelling over our third kiss, I remember that I was also just confessed to and secretly really want to jump around in joy. _But I should probably reply first._

Mustering whatever courage and coherence I have left, I stare Vasilias straight in the eye. 

“You’re not what I expected, and this goddess situation isn’t ideal… but if it means that I can continue to see you, then I’m happy with it. And,” I pause, taking in a steady breath and then letting it out to try and cool my face, “I believe that that human you spoke of is quite fond of you, as well.” _More like, she is deeply in love with you. ‘She’ being me, of course, in case that wasn’t painfully obvious._

“You haven’t changed much. Still have a sassy tongue and are dishonest about your feelings,” he muses. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that I can read your mind.” He runs his fingers through a few strands of my hair, then brings the tips to his lips and flashes me an innocent smile. 

_Shit._ Well, it’s not like I completely forgot. But it wasn’t at the forefront of my mind. I sigh, feeling utterly defeated by this man.

“Fine. I’m in love with you, too,” I declare somewhat timidly, tucking some loose hair behind my ear and averting my eyes. 

Silence.

After a few seconds, I finally bring myself to meet his gaze again, only to be paralyzed by the tender and serene look in his eyes. I can practically see the love he has for me in his eyes, and I have never seen anyone look at me this way before. I feel my heart swell and, though I can feel my tough side trying to feign indifference, I have a feeling the love is also blatantly showing on my face, too.

We exchange another sweet kiss. As our lips part, Vasilias chuckles once again. 

“What?” I ask, feeling my grin mirroring his. 

“I am looking forward to the gods’ faces when I introduce you as my future Queen.”

_Future Queen?! That escalated quickly!_

I bury my flustered face into his chest in utter disbelief at the major turn my life has taken. Not only was I now a goddess, but it appears the King of the Heavens intended to marry me!

But life has a funny way of working out.

And, lifting my head to look at my beloved future husband, I decided mine had turned out much better than I had ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the last few lines from what I originally had written because I felt like it ended too abruptly. Still feels a little abrupt, but I think it gives a little more closure than it did before.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading all of this! I really hope you enjoyed the story and that I did this mysterious character some justice! If you could take a moment to tell me what you thought of this fic, I would truly appreciate it!! :)
> 
> (Note: next two chapters are bonus material and are not a continuation of the story.)


	24. Chapter 9 Mini Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Bonus: What I was tempted to have happen (but was unrealistic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is all the same as actual chapter 9, the text under the " **Bonus Part** " is where the story deviates...

> “You might be a reincarnation of the Queen of the Heavens.”
> 
> There were dozens of explanations for the current situation that floated in my mind, but that had not been one of them.
> 
> When I thought about it, it sounded so ridiculous that I find myself bursting out into a fit of giggles.
> 
> “T-there’s no way,” I manage to choke out, tears forming in my eyes from my intense laughter. “I-I mean, look at me. I’m some random clumsy human, not fit to be a Queen’s reincarnation, that’s for sure!”
> 
> “Laugh all you like, Rhea, but it’s certainly a real possibility,” Dui gives me warm smile and leads me over to the door. “Anyway, I have some work left to do, so do with that information what you will. And go talk to the King to seek out the answers to your questions.”
> 
> I’m still giggling as I return to my duties. _There’s just no way that I’m the reincarnation of somebody that amazing._
> 
> * * *
> 
> As the day wears on, I finish up the last of my work and finally retire to my bedroom. I collapse on my bed in the dim room, not bothering to turn on the light as I’m exhausted from the long day.
> 
> Now that I’ve had time to mull over it, I realize the idea isn’t as outrageous as it first sounded.
> 
> My strange affinity for the goddess as I read the history textbooks, my sudden surges of power, and the peculiar interest the King has in me: they all seem consistent with the reincarnation idea.
> 
> Maybe even my love for the stars is due to her influence. And my attraction for the King… I quickly shake my head. _Pfft, what attraction?_
> 
> I roll over and look out the window. The stars shine brightly like they do every night. Hundreds of thousands of twinkling lights. I wonder if there are as many stars as there are humans? It’d be cool if each of us could have our own star, like the gods have their own clusters of them.
> 
> I gaze at their stunning beauty for a while, lost in random thoughts, when one wish suddenly comes to the forefront of my mind.
> 
>  _I wish I could speak with the King again soon._ Just as I wish that, shooting star falls through the sky. I jump up and run to the window in excitement. I wonder if it will grant my wish.
> 
> “Shooting stars don’t grant wishes,” a silky voice whispers from behind me. “The Department of Wishes does.”
> 
> I spin around and my mouth drops open in surprise; the King stands before me, only the moonlight and stars lighting his beautiful features.
> 
> “How did you…?” I trail off into stunned silence. He’ll just read my mind anyway so I don’t even bother finishing my sentence.
> 
> “Your wishes are extremely noisy,” he averts his eyes as I stare at him curiously. I lean forward, trying to force him to look at me. He does so and then he steps closer to me, bringing his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath fan my face. “So, what did you wish to speak to me about?
> 
> My mind goes blank at his intoxicatingly sweet scent and his intense gaze. I back up, only to immediately hit the glass sliding door behind me. The King smirks when he sees that I’m cornered.
> 
> “I-I…” I stutter, my mind utterly empty and useless at this point.
> 
> I pinch myself and shake my head. _Rhea, snap out of it! You are not some bumbling buffoon. You are badass and smart as a dolphin._ I give myself a mental pep talk, momentarily forgetting my mind can be read. _Wait, why am I comparing my intelligence to an animal?_
> 
> I don’t forget for long, however, as the King begins quietly chuckling, reminding me that my thoughts are not mine alone right now.
> 
> “Yeah, my thoughts are a real hoot, right?” I begin to giggle along with him.
> 
> As our laughter subsides, we end up gazing into each other’s eyes again. His eyes have a more tender edge to them this time.

**Bonus Part:**

And, somehow, like a natural force is pulling us, our lips find one another’s. The kiss is gentle, and incredibly sweet and rewarding. We part briefly, before being drawn together again; this time with a lengthier and more passionate kiss. My fingers find his chiseled jaw and trace gently along it. His hands graze against my hips, before firmly gripping it and pulling my body flush against his. I clutch his robes with my other hand and deepen the kiss.

He backs us up and presses me against the window. Despite the frosty feel of the glass on my skin, my body is burning with a desire I didn’t know I had until now.

I let out a low moan, and the King nibbles on my lip, driving me insane.

My questions are long forgotten and we go on to have incredibly hot Kingly sex.


	25. Post-Chapter 18 Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-chapter 18 bonus: What chapter 19 could have been if this were a smut fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M.
> 
> Warning: this contains sexual content. Those under 18 should not proceed any further.

> _Jesus fucking Christ. He knows._

As soon as the King has made it clear that he is fully aware of my feelings for him, my whole body flushes. Embarrassment of a degree I have never experienced before plagues me and leaves me completely and utterly speechless.

The King chuckles at my reaction, but gives me no indication of his thoughts on the matter. I’m an open book and he is a closed one; a fact that frustrates me greatly.

Before I can question him, he is suddenly sitting on the side of the bed again, closer than when I had initially woken up.

He lifts his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, then touches my heated cheek with the back of his cool fingers. His expressionless face morphs into a tender smile.

“Rhea,” he begins. “I’ve known for a long time now.”

With my throat as dry as the Sahara Desert, I swallow.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckles “I’ll show you how I feel, and you will have no reason to look so mortified once I do.”

I don’t grasp his words and just stare at him, dumbfounded.

He shifts abruptly and then is suddenly hovering above me; his hands next to my head, entrapping me, and his face just a breath away from my own.

My heart stops for a moment, but quickly starts up again, hammering harshly against my chest.

“W-wha…?” I whisper, but before I can say more, Vasilias closes the gap and takes my lower lip between his teeth, gently rolling it. My breathing hitches and I feel dizzy at the unexpected sensation.

Slowly, he pulls back and then gauges my reaction. Seeing that I am not about to stop him or slap him, he smiles before bringing his lips to my ear.

“Now you know what I meant by ‘showing’ you how I feel,” he murmurs huskily, his fingers tracing my collarbone. I give a small nod, still unable to speak properly.

He kisses along my jaw, his fingers travelling down to the swell of my breasts and outlining them with feather-light strokes. My hand shoots out and grabs his bicep as a reflex to his amazing touches.

His lips meet mine in a short and sweet kiss. He pauses and stares deeply into my eyes, his smouldering gaze making me squirm.

“You want this, right?” his lips quirk into a devilish smirk.

He knows the answer before it leaves my lips. I don’t even bother replying out loud. _I want this, Vasilias._

With that, he lifts off my shirt, his fingers grazing my skin and making my heart race even more as he does so. I feel slightly self-conscious being bared to him like this, especially as he swiftly unhooks and removes my bra with one hand.

His eyes travel lustily over my chest before meeting once again with mine.

“Stop worrying, your beauty is that of a Queen, remember?”

I look away shyly, now more embarrassed by the compliment than by the fact I’m half naked. He laughs angelically at my thoughts and then unexpectedly pulls me into a hug.

“Your thoughts never cease to surprise and amaze me.” Without warning he lifts me up and maneuvers me so that we’re in the middle of the bed and I’m no longer leaning against the headboard, now I’m just completely laying down. “Prepare yourself.”

He suddenly dives forward, kissing all over my chest, massaging and suckling my breasts passionately. My back arches as the pleasure that overtakes me and I thread my fingers through his hair and try to press him even closer to me, not wanting any distance or for him to ever stop.

His fingers dance across my stomach and dip into the waistband of my pants and he plucks it away, then lets go, making the elastic snap back to my skin, causing me to jolt.

He chuckles against my skin, enjoying the lust-filled thoughts that are flurrying through my mind.

“Hmm,” he hums, then pulls back, sitting upright and looking down at me with a seductive glint in his eyes. He loosens his robes and slips the upper half of his body out of them, baring his glorious chiseled chest to me. I’m dazzled by his divine beauty and sit up and reach for his chest. He grabs my wrist before I can feel him.

“Let’s focus on you, first,” he flashes me a pleasant smile and captures my lips in a rough kiss. He coaxes my mouth open and plunges his tongue inside, exploring my mouth and tasting me. I battle back with my tongue, eager to taste him too. I squeeze my arms around his neck and he caresses my cheeks.

He begins grinding against me, pulling me flush against him and causing me to moan into his mouth. He pushes me back down onto the bed and his fingers snap, removing the remainder of my clothing.

Not breaking the kiss, his fingers brush against my clit, gently swirling around it, teasing me, driving me wild. They travel lower and graze against my soaking folds.

He chuckles, and whispers against my lips, “That excited by me, huh?”

“Oh shush,” I whisper back, slightly embarrassed, then kiss him roughly to silence his snarky comments.

He increases the pace of his fingers on my sex, tracing patterns and alternating the pressure. My back arches as pleasure shoots through me. _How is he so amazing at this?_

He breaks our kiss and begins pecking down my body, occasionally stopping to leave love bites along the way. Slowly he makes his way all the way down, torturing me with his teasing kisses and licks. When he reaches my lower half, he pauses directly in front of my clit and looks up at me with a sexy grin. He brings his lips awfully close but does not make contact. Instead he exhales a warm breath and sends a delicious shiver up my spine.

And then he flicks his tongue against me and I nearly beg for him to hurry up and do more but I hold my tongue. I know he can read my mind anyway, so of course he is making me wait on purpose. He’s enjoying seeing me writhe in anticipation.

He grabs both of my thighs, then turns his head and kisses my inner thigh, sucking, ensuring he leaves his mark on me. Then he trails kisses downward towards my centre. His love bite and his teasing kisses fire me up even more and I’m starting to lose my cool.

“V-Vasilias!” I hiss quietly.

He acquiesces to my unspoken plea, plunging his tongue against my core, running his thumb against my folds as well. Letters, numbers―whatever patterns he’s making―make me squirm and pant. I squeeze my thighs against his head as he inserts a finger and caresses my g-spot. My mind goes blank as he increases his pace slightly, slipping his finger in and out, consistently tracing mind-boggling shapes with his tongue. He then opens his eyes, dark with lust, and stares at me as he continues with his mind-blowing ministrations.

Fully immersed in the moment, I lose myself, giving into pure ecstasy and shuddering at the wondrous feelings consuming my entire being. I cry out and claw at his head as I finally reach my earth-shattering release.

“Mmm~” Vasilias moans against me, enjoying watching the orgasm he has bestowed upon me.

When he sees the moment has ended, he slowly pulls away from my sex and crawls upwards to hover over top of me. He never breaks eye contact as he brings his lips near my own.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, perhaps unsure if I would be okay with kissing him after where his mouth had been.

I giggle and tug his head forward brushing my lips against his in answer to his question, faintly tasting myself upon his wet lips.

“Okay, now it’s your turn,” I whisper seductively. A part of me still can’t believe all of this is happening; it’s too good to be true. _Shut up, Rhea, now is not the time for silly thoughts to return._

The King quirks an eyebrow as if to challenge me.

“Oh, do you think you can pleasure a King?” He laughs, “Your thoughts truly _are_ silly.”

_That does it. I’ll make him eat his words._

I reach out and brush my fingers along his chest. I trace circles and hearts, brushing my fingers gently along his muscles and ribs.

I continue to stroke and caress his toned chest, while leaning forward and placing feathery kisses on his collarbones, before travelling to his neck. I take his smooth skin between my teeth and gently suckle and lick. His hand moves to cradle my head as I continue my gentle attack.

I dance my fingers around his body to his back. I lightly run my nails down his spine and elicit a shiver from him. I grin triumphantly into his neck, then begin moving my kisses downwards, shimmying my body down between his legs. I get to his belly button, before I break contact and look up the King who is still hovering over the bed like before.

“Let’s switch. I want to be on top,” I give him an innocent smile and poke his belly button. He laughs, probably amused at my silliness, but happily obliges and flips us over. I lean in to kiss just below his belly button. “Thanks, this is better.”

I trace lines down his abdomen until I hit the fabric of his robes. I tug at them, a little unsure of how to remove them. _This could be an issue._

The King laughs and raises his fingers into their default snapping position.

“No, I want to do this myself,” I frown. It can’t be that hard to remove a silly piece of silk. I search for the belt of his robes and find it. I examine it for a moment, trying to figure out how the heck to undo it. _Why the heck would someone create a belt with such a complex mechanism for a clasp?!_

The King sits up and grabs my wrist. I can tell he is doing his upmost to suppress his laughter and I purse my lips in annoyance.

“Allow me,” he offers with as little expression as he can muster. I finally relent and observe as he fiddles around with the belt. I’m about to comment about it not being as easy as it looks when it snaps open.

“Yeah, well, I loosened it,” I mutter and he chuckles at me, unable to suppress it any longer. Wanting to get back in the mood, I lunge forward and press my lips to his, flinging my arms around his neck. I moan and grind into him and purr his name in between kisses.

It’s effective; he is clearly back in the mood and he begins running his fingers through my hair and along my back, returning my heated kisses with just as much fervour.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door which makes me nearly jump out of my skin. I break the kiss and look at Vasilias with widened eyes.

“Don’t worry, they won’t come in without permission,” he murmurs in my ear and drops a kiss on it.

“No, we better stop… It might be important,” I press my hands against his chest as I try to persuade both him and myself; my unwelcome logical side kicking in.

He sighs. “The things I do for you,” he mutters, and reluctantly stops. Snapping his fingers, we are both fully dressed and presentable again. He climbs off the bed then offers his hand, like a gentleman. His sweet gesture throws me off, but I quickly regain my composure and happily place my hand in his and we head for the door hand-in-hand to hear what the news could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this is kind of embarrassing. Not sure writing smut is my forte, but I tried.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, this is the end of the bonus content. Hope you enjoyed both the story and bonus scenes! Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
